


Boy Next Door

by KeoProductions



Series: Boy Next Door [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO K - Freeform, EXO-K, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Sehun - Freeform, Unrequited Love, XReader, boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_____ just moved into town... next to childhood friends Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol! She thought that she'd be able to have a fresh start at being happy, but a certain neighbor is making it hard for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Next Door

"Come on, sweetie, please try to understand." Your father pleads with you, but it only hardens your resolve. You cross your arms angrily, looking down at him from the staircase. Your feet were flat against the steps, balance steady as you stared hard.

"Oh, I understand, all right." You tell him bitterly. "You found a new girlfriend, is that right? You're already thinking about leaving mom?" Your father seems to be losing his patience with you, but you didn't care, you've already lost yours.

"I know why you're acting like this, _____, but this needs to stop." He says. You scoff and walk up the stairs, trying to pretend this never happened but he doesn't relent and follows you. "Alright? I love your mother, but she wouldn't want us to stay cooped up like this." You open your bedroom door, stomping in and huffing, covering your ears. "It's time to move on--" You yell in frustration, turning on him and throwing your stuffed animal in his direction.

"Shut UP with that!" You shout. "What would you know about what mom wants, huh?! She's DEAD now, how am I supposed to 'move on'?!" You slam the door in his face and lock it, dramatically throwing yourself onto the bed and you want to wrap yourself in your blankets but - oh yeah, your dad already packed those.

You let out one last angry shout before sticking your headphones on your head, drowning out everything and only focusing on the strong bass beating in your ears.

 

* * *

 

You purposely stall that evening, trying to find an excuse to stay out of the new house, but you eventually relent to your dad's begging and step inside.

You admit, it was a nice house - but it would never be a home without your mom. It was really spacious for just two people. The living room connected to the kitchen, and just those two rooms alone took up the entire first floor. Upstairs, there were four bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms and your dad let you take the master room.

You loved your dad, no matter how bratty you acted toward him. And you felt bad for giving him a hard time, especially when you knew he was trying to move on too.

You offer to take one of the smaller rooms but he just hugs you and tells you that a teenager needs her space. The house was already filled with your furniture, since the moving men brought them inside, and they even added a few extra things for you, like posters and music.

Immediately, you sprawl out on your bed, already getting sucked into one of the CD's on the desk when something catches your eye.

"What is that?" You wonder aloud, sliding off and getting on your knees.

You crawl closer to the desk, ducking your head and you reach out under it, palming blindly until your fingers brush against the cool metal surface of a chain. Wrapping your fingers around it and pulling back, it slides out of the dark and you see it fully.

It was a necklace, you realize, a tiny music note dangling at the bottom of it and you smile. It's kind of cute, you think to yourself, clutching it to your chest.

If it was here, than the people before you must have left it, and it was a lost cause to try to give it back. Apologizing to whoever owned it before, you slide it around your neck and let the cold silver bite your skin, waiting for it to lessen.

Having a change of heart, you decide to try to give your dad a break and actually do what he wants, so, music note in your hand, you go downstairs to help make dinner.

 

* * *

 

"Another family?" Sehun asks, peering out the window as an expensive looking car parks in front of the house next to his. Chanyeol props his leg up on his desk, looking mildly interested as he passes Sehun a controller. "Isn't that the third one this summer?"

"Yeah," He leans over his friend's shoulder, watching as a girl and her father climb out of the vehicle. They watch as she looks away guiltily, crossing your arms and pursing your lips as the father says something to her about... her mom? Sehun couldn't really hear, but it's not like he cared much. Grunting, he pushes Chanyeol off of him and closes the blinds, signing in to the game console. "What'd you do that for?" Chanyeol asks, looking like he wanted to keep watching.

"She looked annoying." Sehun says.

"I thought she looked cute." He replies. It didn't surprise Sehun that his best friend thought so - after spending time with him for six years, he's learned to pick and choose Chanyeol's type even if he never says anything.

They spend the next hour together, smashing the buttons on their controllers as they kill their enemies.

Sehun laughs as Chanyeol comes up and swings his ax around dangerously close to his character. Chanyeol was always like that, Sehun realizes. Not bloodthirsty - no, not Chanyeol - but straight forward and blunt about everything, so when they first played together it was no surprise to him when Chanyeol ran head first into battle.

But Sehun was the total opposite.

He liked to analyze his prey, find out their weaknesses and sneak up on them when they least expected it.

In the middle of a mission, Chanyeol's mom comes up and tells him it's time to go home, to get some sleep, etc.

Mom stuff. With a disappointed sigh, he pauses the game and says goodbye to Chanyeol.

"You'll finish the round for us?" He asks when he reaches the doorway. Chanyeol gives him a firm nod and a "Mm-hmm" before turning back to the screen. Sehun slides on his shoes and gives his friend one last look before heading out the door. He's already starting to slip into his thoughts, putting on his headphones and walking two houses over when he nearly drops them.

An angry shout sounds to his left, and he didn't realize what was happening until he looked.

The girl he saw earlier - through Chanyeol's window - slams the door behind her angrily and she stomps down the front steps of her porch, nearly running into Sehun had she not looked up at the last second.

"Hey, watch it." He says, stepping past her. She glares at him and retorts bitterly.

"Who put a stick up YOUR ass?"

"Excuse me?" Maybe if she didn't say it like she had something up HERS, Sehun would have brushed it off, but for some reason seeing her face as she says something so rude pisses him off and he stops walking. "What did you say?" He slides his headphones off his head, resting them on his neck as she lifts her chin, crossing her arms and begins to examine him.

"I said, who put a stick up your ass." She repeats, no hesitation or guilt whatsoever. Sehun's jaw clenches tightly.

Leaving in the middle of a mission had already dampened his mood and this girl's attitude didn't make it any better.

"Don't you know what common courtesy is?" He asks. "You're a lady, aren't you? What's with that foul mouth?" Before she can even think of retorting, he throws in another comment. "Obviously not, if you talk like that." Anger flashes across her face and she looks like she wanted to lunge at him, but Sehun squares his shoulders and uses his height to his advantage. Instead of lunging, she crosses her arms tighter.

"You think I'm afraid of you? I bet you're only a few years older than me, I can take you." Sehun lifts an eyebrow tauntingly, fainting an amused smirk.

"You can TAKE me? Just how old are you?" Proudly, she sticks her chin up and stands tall before she answers.

"I'm 17." Sehun's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" She asks. Sehun isn't sure whether or not to continue now, head spinning with the possible consequences of not only fighting a girl, but fighting a--

"You're a Noona?" At that moment, her face mirrors his. Utter shock and her face heats, as if she just realized how childish she seemed for getting so mad at a person who was younger than she was. Sehun thinks she looks almost prettier with that shocked expression.

Almost.

"You're YOUNGER than me?" The anger flits back on her face, but she looks calmer, and there's a slight tinge of guilt in her eyes that Sehun can't help but notice. "Why are you out so late? You should be in bed."

 _Great, another mom_ , Sehun thinks.

"What about you? Isn't your mom worried?" Sehun faintly remembers hearing something about her mom earlier, and he thought nothing of it then, so how was he prepared for this reaction? Her jaw drops, brows furrowing and she hits him.

She HITS him and Sehun can only stand there gaping at her as her eyes get misty and she grabs the fabric of his jacket, pulling him down to her height.

"Why'd you--"

"You don't know anything!" She says in his face, and Sehun realizes that he'll not only have to live next to this loudmouth, but also have to go to school with it too. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she just huffs and goes back inside. Before Sehun can even think about what just happened, she opens the door again and shouts, "And go home! It's dark out!" and then she's gone.

 

* * *

 

_What the hell was wrong with her?_

Sehun thinks as he crashes onto his mattress, blonde hair matting against his sheets. What, did her parents divorce or something? He did only see her dad...

Groaning in frustration, he pulls off his headphones, not even in the mood for listening to his music and he turns onto his stomach. How come he couldn't have some cool dude move in so he could actually socialize with people other than Chanyeol? It could have been a little kid, for all he cared.

But no, it had to be some crazy, psycho, angry, brown-haired chick who had parent problems and a temper like a ballistic pig. "I could tolerate it if she were cute, but she's as pretty as a--" He stops before finishing his sentence, giving up from exhaustion and closing his eyes, ignoring the buzz of his phone.

 


	2. First Day of School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol decides to check out his new neighbor. Oblivious to _____ and Sehun's previous encounter, he drags him along with him.

"Sehun-ah, it's time to get up!" Chanyeol's large hand grips Sehun's shoulder, shaking his friend until a small groan escapes his parted lips. "School starts in a half hour." Sehun was too tired to fight back when Chanyeol pulls him up so that he sat upright, then leaves him by himself to wake up.

Forcing his eyes open, he blinks a few times before his mind clears.

"Aish," He hisses in tired frustration, throwing his pillow into the hallway. "Why'd you wake me up so early? Ten minutes before would have been fine!" He complains, sliding out of bed.

Sehun was the kind of person where, if he wakes, he can't fall back asleep until much later, but by then, he's tried so hard to sleep that he ends up restless. Getting up now was his best choice.

He stumbles his way to his bathroom, not even caring to close the curtains before undressing for the shower. Before stepping into the tub, he peeks his head out the door just as Chanyeol walks into the room. "And pick up my pillow."

 

* * *

 

"Can't you do it by yourself?" Sehun sighs, gaping at his best friend. "What are you so afraid of?" Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably, glancing at the large box of sweets in his arms.

"What if the daughter answers the door?" He asks. Chanyeol didn't know about Sehun's little run-in with her - yet - so he didn't know that he had nothing to be nervous about, because the girl who moved into the house between theirs was actually a snotty noona who thought she could lecture anyone in her path, curse words flying out whenever she pleased, and that she wasn't the petite little cutie he first thought she was.

"What if the dad answers the door?" Sehun drawls. When Chanyeol still looks hesitant, he rolls his eyes and pushes his friend. "Fine, fine, let's go." Chanyeol's whole family has a tendency to be polite and even eager to give, so it was no surprise to him that his mother asked Chanyeol to give sweets to their new neighbor. It wasn't long before they were in front of the door, but instead of knocking - like a normal person - Chanyeol's nerves get the best of him and he shouts.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Sehun wants to face palm.

"Chanyeol, their car is still here." He scolds, smacking his arm lightly. "And the porch light is on." The door opens as he finishes the sentence and their eyes are met with chocolate orbs.

"Who are you?" She asks, gaze completely bypassing Sehun to fall on his best friend's larger form. Her long hair was pulled into a (very) messy bun and the collar of her night shirt was flaring up on one side, making Sehun want to laugh at her disheveled state - but his more common blank face stayed there instead. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd like being caught so unprepared, and the mere fact that he had the chance to see such a sight was mood lifting. But Sehun guesses that his friend saw her differently because Chanyeol flushes.

"Park Chanyeol." When he pauses, Sehun hits his leg. "U-Uh, my mother wanted me to give you this, as a welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift." He hands the box of sweets to her gently, making sure it was secure in her hold before fully letting go of it. "They're sweets."

"Thank you," She tells him, a genuine smile on her lips and Sehun wonders why she was acting so sweet now. "Tell your mom we appreciate the gift." Sehun expected that to be the end of the conversation, but Chanyeol fumbles over his words trying to get her to stay.

"Actually, I bought those." He points out. "I thought I should buy sweet treats for such a pretty girl." Her cheeks heat a little and that causes Chanyeol to smile. Sehun holds back his grimace at his friend's cheesy pickup line. "Can you tell me your name?" He asks when she doesn't respond.

"My name is _____." Finally, she notices Sehun standing behind him and her expression falters for a minute. "Are you two friends?" She asks.

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, eyes crinkling as he smiles wider. "This is Oh Sehun." Chanyeol was too infatuated with her to notice the change in her expression, but Sehun noticed it just fine. It was subtle, almost nonexistent, but he could still catch that hint of doubt bubbling up inside of her.

"Huh," She says, contemplating on something Sehun couldn't read. "Nice to meet you two." Before he could call her out on her bipolar behavior, she thanks Chanyeol and closes the door on them. Sehun thinks that she was trying to act as if they had never met, but he wasn't too sure. Chanyeol sighs.

"She's so cute." He says.

"I think you need glasses." Sehun retorts.

 

* * *

 

"A gift?" Your father asks when you enter the kitchen and place the box onto the counter. Inside was a variety of different flavored treats and - very expensive looking - sweets.

"Yeah, from our neighbor."

"Who gave it to you?" He asks, unconsciously drifting over at the smell of desserts. You almost giggle when reaches in and grabs one of the macarons.

"The mom's son, apparently." You say, grabbing your own and biting into it. After indulging in a bites, you wind your way back upstairs to your room to finish getting ready for school.

As you braid your hair into two tails to go over your shoulders, you think about the two boys who delivered the box. You hadn't even noticed that Sehun boy when you opened the door, Chanyeol had stolen your gaze and he seemed to be a sweet guy. But he said he was friends with Sehun, who so rudely almost bumped into you - okay, you admit that was your fault, but you'd never say it aloud - and brought up your mom.

You finish putting on your uniform just as your dad calls you down to get going and look at yourself in the mirror. You thought that you were a little too old for pigtails, but your mom told you that you looked pretty in them and you got into the habit of doing it after she died.

"I'm coming!" You shout, picking up your new necklace - the one you found yesterday - and sliding it around your neck.

Thinking of your mom always got you in a solemn mood, so you didn't let yourself do it often. Pushing thoughts of her aside, you head downstairs and prepare for your first day at a new school.

 

* * *

 

"Chanyeol? Can I call you that?" Sehun turns first at the sound of her voice, but she doesn't seem to notice because Chanyeol turns around a second later. "Thanks for the sweets, they were really good." Sehun is conflicted at her fairy tone of voice. Maybe he just caught her in the middle of PMSing? Chanyeol's all smiles again when he replies.

"Sure! No problem." He volunteers the both of them to show her to class after finding out she had the same first period as Sehun and Sehun wishes that his best friend wasn't always so reliant on his him to help him pick up girls. "So how old are you, _____?"

"17." Sehun answers for her. Chanyeol looks at him weird, and _____ looks like she wanted punch him again. Ah, so she was pretending not to know him.

"Yeah, I'm 17." And just like that Chanyeol is focusing on her again.

"Really? You're younger than me then." He blinks, then smiles again, laughing. "Haha, you're right in the middle of me and Sehun too!" She laughs too, like she hadn't already figured that out and Sehun is left walking awkwardly behind them, feeling like the third wheel.

Not that he wanted any part of this, but Chanyeol had other plans for him, apparently.

"Sehun will show you around today, since I won't be there." He tells her. "I also have band practice today, so he'll walk you home too." Sehun has to lunge for his shoes to pick up his jaw.

"I don't think you should just volunteer him like that, though.." She says, and Sehun thinks she might actually be a decent person for a second. Just for a second, until he realizes it was because she didn't want to around him. Chanyeol just waves it off.

"It's fine, he'd be happy to, right, Sehun?" They both look at him, and he would have normally said "no", no matter how much Chanyeol begged him with his eyes. But for some reason, seeing the look of disapproval and unwillingness on _____'s face because she didn't want to be around him made him want to do it, so he changes his plans.

"Right," He says, his face muscles tricking him into a smile. "I'd be happy to." The amount of shock on her face almost makes him burst out laughing, but he manages to drop his smile and return to his stone face. Chanyeol nods, waving "see you later" as the minute bell rings.

"Are you seriously going to show me around?" She asks, acting like she didn't really care but Sehun could tell that she knew she needed his help to find her way around the school.

"Yeah," He tells her. "Unless you think you can do it yourself, though it may be hard for me to move quickly, since I have a 'stick up my ass'." Her eye twitches as she crosses her arms. "Don't worry, I remember you being in the same situation, so we'll both be late to class."

"I was willing to put aside our unfateful meeting the other day, but it looks like you somehow got it lodged in deeper overnight." She says. "Or maybe you're jealous because I like your friend and not you?" That accusation makes Sehun's face turn red and he clenches his jaw, annoyed that she'd think such a heinous thing.

Who'd be attracted to such a pompous girl, when there was plenty of pliant and eager ones in this school who would throw themselves at him if he commanded?

"In your dreams." He was a little disappointed with himself for mustering up such a lame response, but her statement clogged his gears and he couldn't seem to get the words out his head. Before she could say anything else, he bows slightly. "This way, Noona." He mocks, gesturing for her to enter the classroom first.

She squints at him, but says nothing because if he wanted to play this game then so would she.

She'd just be that much better at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2, look forward the next part!


	3. Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _____ just can't stand Sehun, and he knows it.

There were no signs hanging up in the school to give you a clue as to where you were, and the only refuge you could take in was Sehun's guidance, which wasn't that helpful in the first place.

He was taking so many turns, changing his direction last second and when you tried to stomp off, he shrugs nonchalantly and wishes you good luck. You had no choice but to follow him and you knew it because the annoying blank expression hadn't left his face since first class ended.

"Aish! Can't you just bring me to class already!? We've been late to every one!" You say, latching onto his jacket and yanking him to a halt.

"Do you wanna lead? Honestly, I'm kind of lost." Lies. That straight-as-a-ruler face was still plastered on his lips and it only made you want to slap it right off.

"Are you like this with everyone?" You ask. "No wonder Chanyeol's your only friend, he's too nice to even tell you to go fuck yoursel--" Before you can even blink, Sehun's fist is in your collar and you're yanked forward.

Eyes wide, you watch in anticipation as Sehun leans down to your height, his flat mouth gone and replaced with an unpleasant frown. His brow furrows slightly as he glares at you.

"Don't talk about my friend like that," It was barely louder than a whisper, but it was enough to make up your mind that you'd never bring up Chanyeol and Sehun's friendship with him again. "Kapeesh?"

In the midst of grabbing your collar, he had also latched onto your necklace and it was digging into your neck so you pull back, only to be pulled forward again by Sehun. "You hear me? You better watch your mouth around him because there's no way I'm letting him get with a ugly girl like you."

Anger courses through your veins now and your fingers itched to wrap around his throat.

"What's ugly about me?" You ask, curiosity the only thing stopping you from going to prison. "Huh? Lots of boys think I'm perfect." There was a slight glint of amusement in his eyes as he looks you over, his gaze dropping slightly to examine your body. Feeling like you just dug your own grave, you tug at his fist, trying to remove it from your shirt but he holds fast.

"First, your necklace." He says flatly. "It's childish and you look like a little girl trying to be a grown-up. Second, your pigtails." With minimal effort, you finally get him to let go only for him to reach up and tug at your braid. "It makes you look fat and your face looks ugly with it." Your jaw drops at his bold criticism and for the first time in your life, you feel a wave of tranquility wash over you, calming you from your rush.

Or maybe you were so angry you were numb.

"My pigtails suit me just fine." You say, smacking away his hand when he doesn't let you go. "I've worn these since I was young and I know I look beautiful in them because my mom told me so." He looks like he wants to laugh, but that's out of character for him apparently because he instead crosses his arms and clicks his tongue.

"You seem like you're always chasing your mom's tail, you know? Did you ever think that she left you because of your bratty behavior?" Sehun knows that your mom was a sensitive topic for you - based on your last reaction - but he wasn't ready for your burst of anger.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sehun back-peddles, almost falling over when you advance on him. "Do you think you're funny? Bringing up my mom?" Your finger jabs into his chest when he stops running, and it hurt, but he doesn't let it show on his face. "You don't know anything, so you need to shut your mouth before I do it for you."

There was something about riling you up that made Sehun's heart lift and he didn't know when he got this sadistic streak. Maybe it was when he started playing video games with Chanyeol, but right now all he could he could do was praise himself for this next comeback.

"Do it for me? What, are you gonna kiss me?" He grabs your chin mockingly, forcing you to face him full on and you flush at his brash move, unable to believe a junior just forced himself on his senior.

"You're disgusting, I'll get to class on my own." You say, smacking his hand off of you and turning away to stomp off in the other direction. "Thanks for nothing!"

"Anytime."

 

* * *

 

"What? You're no better than her, then." Chanyeol says, rummaging his hand in the deep end of the chip bag until he grabs a big enough handful to satisfy him. "Actually, I think you're worse."

"Why?" Sehun asks, pretending like he didn't care much as he stares at the T.V., but to tell the truth he was pissed that his best friend hadn't taken his side on the topic. "She started it."

"Sehun," Chanyeol looks at him pitifully, and it made Sehun even angrier but he didn't want to blow up on Chanyeol so he just grabs a handful of chips and shoves them in his mouth. "_____'s mom is obviously a bad thing to bring up, so why did you do it?" When he doesn't answer, he keeps going. "Don't you know what happened?" He says it like _he_ knew and Sehun glares at him, mouth still half full so he couldn't talk but Chanyeol took that chance to continue scolding him. "My mom talked to her dad earlier, and he said that _____ was having a tough time because her mom passed away six months ago."

And just like that, Sehun's never felt like such a big asshole.

"How was I supposed to know?" He asks lamely, trying to justify his actions but he honestly didn't even feel like doing that. "I didn't.."

"I know you didn't know, you're not Satan." Chanyeol gives him a reassuring smile before biting into another chip. "Don't worry, I bet if you apologize and explain she'll forgive you." Sehun scoffs. If only it were that easy. Chanyeol gets up to grab a few drinks and Sehun uses this break to his advantage.

Calculating his prey was his best skill, figuring things out, and gathering information so that he could strike them down without fail. So with this in his head, he lets his brain work around his current situation.

What was his original assumption? You were this crazy girl who seemed like she was eternally PMSing and he said some "not so nice" things to get on your bad side. You easily got angry - which let your guard down - and you're always picking a fight with him yet being an angel with Chanyeol.

Sehun's nose crinkles at that last thought before he realizes what he's doing and his face goes blank again. Now that he's gathered more information, what can he assume? You actually aren't some crazy girl who is eternally PMSing and he was an ass for saying some "not so nice" things about you and your mom, and he understands why you got angry easily now and he also knows why you were an angel around Chanyeol and not him.

He sighs, coming to the conclusion that he'd try to apologize to you just as Chanyeol comes back in, waving the root beer bottles in his hands excitedly.

 

* * *

 

You were lost in your thoughts, your gaze concentrated on a random tile in your bathroom as you sat on the toilet seat, fingers undoing your braids until your hair fell wavy over your shoulders.

Suddenly remembering the day's events, you let out an annoyed huff.

Since you had no one to guide you to class, you had wandered down every hall trying to find your seventh period and when you did find it, class was already over.

When you came through the door later that afternoon, you dad just barely glanced at you before deciding to leave you alone for a little bit. It's been an hour since you entered the bathroom now, hands now still in your lap when your dad knocks on the door. "_____? Are you okay?" Standing, you walk over and open it to reveal your father, clad in a pink apron over his white t-shirt and jeans. You look at him weird when he smiles. "Wanna make some cake? It can be your favorite.~"

You smile before you can even think of pretending to not care so he laughs and takes your shoulder under his arm, leading you out of your room and down the stairs to see that he already had everything set up.

You feel another trickle of guilt rise in you as you realize your dad was trying to cheer you up and decide to be nice to him again.

You weren't heartless, and you loved your dad. So, when he hands you the whisk, you take it lightheartedly and begin to mix the formula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure how this site works yet.. sorry if the layouts are a little wonky.


	4. Group Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _____ finally made it to class; but boy, is she in for a surprise!

That morning, Chanyeol knocked on your door and asked if you wanted to walk with him and Sehun to school, and as much as you didn't like Sehun, you liked being around Chanyeol and Sehun's superiority complex was not going to get in your way.

Accepting gratefully, you watch his cheeks heat as he chuckles.

"I'm glad." When you both walked to Sehun's door, he opened it, mouth half open to say something to Chanyeol when he realizes that you were there and he sighs. He looks at Chayeol, asking him with his eyes if he really had to do this but Chanyeol is oblivious and beckons him to hurry.

Sehun didn't say much the whole way and pretty much let you and Chanyeol go at it. You weren't too sure what his not-mean behavior meant, but if he wasn't going to bug you then you were okay with that.

It was when Chanyeol left and you were stuck with Sehun for first class when you realized that he looked kind of down in the dumps. His expression was blank, like it normally was when he in school and not talking to Chanyeol, but he seemed gloomy.

Even though he was annoying, you found it in the goodness of your heart to lean closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Piss off."

Okay, that wasn't the response you were expecting. Toughing it through, you try again when you reach the classroom.

"Are you sure?" He smacks his lips, looking at you frustratingly.

"I told you to piss off, I'm fine!" And like that, he walks the other way.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't Sehun's fault that you were being weird, he just couldn't help but respond that way when you pretended like you cared about his feelings.

Alright, so Sehun wasn't so stupid that he thought you were pretending, but it freaked him out that you knew something was wrong when he made sure that his expression was as blank as it always was. Plus, he knew he had to apologize to you for being inconsiderate but now he felt like he hiding forever in his bed.

He should have just told you when you asked but now every time he so much as looked at you you glared at him.

When it was lunch time, Chanyeol told you two that he had to finish up a project so he wouldn't be there. Since you hadn't made any friends yet, Sehun decided to tolerate your mean looks and he sat down right in front of you.

You stare at him for a moment before scooting down another seat, telling him nonverbally that you wanted to be nowhere near him, but, like a child, Sehun scoots into the seat in front of you.

You gape at him, wondering if he was seriously going to play this game and he was, he decides, because he didn't like feeling like an asshole and apologizing was the only way he was going to feel better about it. So, when you scoot down another seat, so does he, and the pattern repeats until you reach the end of the table and - without realizing it - you scoot over again, realizing too late that there was no seat to sit in.

Panicking, Sehun stands from his seat, going over to you to help you up but you hold up your hand, shaking your head. He stands there awkwardly when you just sit there, hidden between the table and the wall so no one else in the lunchroom could see your head hanging low in embarrassment.

After a minute, Sehun gets tired of standing and he crouches next to you, ducking his head to try to look at you.

"Hey," He's not surprised when you don't reply. "I'm.." Now that he had the chance to say it, he couldn't get himself to form the words. So instead, he started to ramble. "I heard about your mom." Your head twitched up, like you were going to look at him but then changed your mind at the last second. When he says nothing more, you finally look at him.

"Oh, so now you're going to pity me?" You say. "I don't need your pity, you already give me a shit of a day." Sehun's mouth twitches up slightly when you say this because he's relieved that you hadn't gone loony.

Confused and slightly worried that he's showing emotion, you sit in your curled up position cautiously.

"Anyways," He says, deciding to look at your necklace instead. The small music note twinkled under the ceiling light, and Sehun thought he may be going crazy because for some damn reason he felt like it was urging him to say hurry up and apologize to you. "My dad died when I was three, so I don't remember much about him." When he sees your eyes widen, he presses his lips together awkwardly. "I've only ever seen him in photos, but they were never with me, it was only when he was younger.." He licks his lips, feeling them go dry. "I guess I'm trying to say that I know what it's like to have one parent and, I'm sorry that I was being an ass about it before."

"Okay." Sehun blinks, brow furrowing as he wonders if he heard you. "Okay, I forgive you." You repeat, louder this time and he gapes at you. "If you honestly didn't know about my mom then I forgive you, but that doesn't change the fact that you were being an ass about everything else." You tell him sternly. "So I still don't like you." With that, you stand, embarrassment gone and replaced with a feeling of content.

Sehun watches as you pick up your tray leisurely and move to a different table, leaving him there, crouching awkwardly.

 

* * *

 

Did that seriously just fucking happen? Sehun still tries to wrap his mind around what happened at lunch when school ends and he walks ten paces faster than Chanyeol and _____. He did what he set out to do, but he didn't feel satisfied.

He, Sehun, the stubborn, prideful Sehun, actually apologized to someone because he was in the wrong and he even shared his personal secret and what does he get in return? ' _So I still don't like you._ ' Angrily, he kicks at a nearby rock and watches as it skips down the pavement.

How come when he does the right thing, he gets punished for it, huh? It was these rare moments that Sehun wished he was more like his best friend, all big gestures and smiles, worrying only over the littlest of things.

He subtly glances over his shoulder, but when he sees that his friend is too enthralled to notice him, he huffs and slides on his headphones.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Chanyeol told Sehun that _____ had left early, so Sehun hurried and got ready to leave because he feels like it's been so long since he's been able to talk to Chanyeol one-on-one. "So," Chanyeol starts, a childish grin on his face and Sehun knows he's up to no good. "What do you think about _____?" Sehun pauses momentarily, pretending to think about it before he rolls his eyes.

"I think that she's a Sugar Plum Fairy who's so sweet and kind that I may have fallen for her candy-like braids, what about you?" Chanyeol frowns at Sehun's comment and crosses his arms.

"You think her braids look like candy?"

"THAT'S what you ask me about?" Sehun almost chuckles, unable to believe the situation, but his manages to keep his expression neutral. "No, I do not think her braids look like candy." In fact, even though Sehun criticized her about them, he actually thought that they complimented her weird and demented personality. "So what about you?" Sehun felt like this topic arose not for him, but for Chanyeol, so he may as well encourage the dude to start speaking.

"Well," Chanyeol purses his lips contemplatively. "I thought I'd really fall head-over-heels for her." He states and Sehun nods, agreeing. "But I don't have a crush on her." Sehun looks at his friend doubtingly. "No, really! I don't! I like her as a friend, and she's really pretty, but I'm not into her, you feel me?" Sehun mumbles a 'sure' that sounded sarcastic but he really meant it because he believed anything Chanyeol said.

When they arrive at school, Chanyeol keeps him a little longer than usual so they both have to rush to class when the minute bell rings.

Sehun barely makes it into his seat when the teacher walks in the room.

"Class, I've got exciting news for you all." Their teacher smiles at them jubilantly. Some guy in the back - Sehun thinks his name is Baekhyun - raises his hand as he smugly replies.

"Do we have no homework today?" Many other students make noises of encouragement, as if to convince the teacher that it was a good idea, but their efforts deemed useless.

"No, you have homework, Mr. Byun." The teacher addresses him, giving him a sly look before looking at the rest of the class. "We will be starting your first project tomorrow."

Groans of disappoint erupt from everyone's mouth, but Sehun notices when _____ shifts in her seat as if she were anticipating this.

"I will pair each of you with a partner, and by the end of the month, you both will have made separate videos about the other, stating these facts about them." The teacher heartlessly passes out six-page packets that included the instructions and outline. "The video must be at LEAST ten minutes long, and it has to include at least 13 of the 15 things listed in the packet."

"This is lame." Sehun's neighbor - Jongin - mumbles. The teacher merely gives him an amused glance, her excited smile still plastered on her lips.

"Mr. Kim! Would you like to help me read out the partner's I've assigned everyone? Starting with yours?" Jongin stands reluctantly as the teacher passes him her clipboard and he scans it until his eyes lock on his name.

"I'm with Kim Jongdae." He says, looking around until a guy in the front row waves at him. "Byun Baekhyun is with Jung EunKyo, Do Kyungsoo is with Huang Zitao..." He continues to read the list obediently, and as he does the partners that were listed off quietly make their way to across the room to their own, some only having to scoot over a desk to meet halfway. "Park SangJae is with Zhang Yixing," The names go on and on until finally Jongin concludes the list. "And Kim Junmyeon is with Lu Han." He hands the clipboard back to the teacher, grateful that it was over and Sehun hears the desk across the room scuffle as someone stands up hurriedly.

"Wait! You didn't say my name." When he looks to see who it was, his eyes land on _____. The teacher hands the clipboard back to Jongin and he looks it over frantically.

"What's your name?" He asks her.

"_____." He checks the list again, heck, he even checks it twice, but he ends up shaking his head, tilting it towards the teacher.

"Her name's not on there." The teacher adjusts her glasses before looking it over and then she lets out a small 'hmm'.

"Are you new, _____?" She asks, looking over at you and you nod. "Maybe you just haven't been put on my roster yet." She takes the clipboard and lazily scribbles something down on it. "Actually, this works out perfectly." She glances around the room until her eyes land on Sehun's form and he sits under her heavy gaze uncomfortably. "I didn't assign you a partner, did I?" When Sehun doesn't repsond - because heck, there were so many names he drifted off - she takes that as confirmation and points at the two of them. "Okay, you two can be partners." Before _____ could react, Sehun shakes his head.

"Uh-uh, no." He denies, making the teacher raise her eyebrow. Even Sehun was a little shocked at his quick withdrawal. "I can't work with her." He was in high school, and since he met you, he's been feeling more and more like he was in elementary again.

"If I say you will work together, then you will work together, understand?" Sehun looks over at _____ the same time she looks at him, and Sehun had the feeling that this next week was going to be absolute hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho~ What will the reader do about this project? I don't know anything (much) about the members' family lives, so please excuse me for making it up. Also! For those of you who don't know how the American bell system works, a bell rings two minutes before your first class starts, and then you have the late bell, which signals that class has already started; so you'll be considered late!


	5. Bubble Tea and Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _____ and Sehun go out to a bubble tea shop to work on their project, but Sehun can't concentrate!

"Eh? You guys are partners?" Chanyeol pauses the game mid-battle and Sehun sighs in annoyance. The topic wasn't so important that he had to pause it, and all Sehun wanted to do was get past this part of the game because they've been on it since he came over.

"Yes, we're partners." He repeats, reaching over and pressing the play button. Chanyeol pauses the game again.

"Was she okay with that?" Sehun blank expression cracks a little as he looks at his friend, frustrated.

"Why? I thought you didn't like her?" Chanyeol frowns at him friend, unamused as he says, "I don't, we're just friends." and that's Sehun's cue to shut up about that. "She hates it as much as I do, okay?" Sehun says after a bit, defeated. "But it doesn't matter because I need that A+, especially after what happened the LAST time I had a partner."

Chanyeol chuckles at the memory.

 

* * *

 

 

So it turns out that this project was an out of class project, which meant that Sehun had to actually go out of his way to be with you. Which meant he had to give up game time with Chanyeol. Which meant he couldn't spend an hour or two just listening to music. Sehun silently fumes.

It wasn't just him, though. You were angry too.

Sure, it was an excuse to stay away from your dad - hey, you didn't want to bicker with him every day - but you had to spend it with HIM? After you just told him that you didn't like him?

You sigh, not sure if you were relieved when the last bell rang and school was over. Awkwardly, you wait at the door for him and when he meets you he holds up his hand.

So you weren't actually angry with him. He DID apologize, and that means he's a decent guy.

So because you told him a lie and you wanted to subtly let him know that it was one you - being the awkward shit you are - clap your hand on his.

Great going, _____.

He recoils, shaking his hand like you left germs on it and he wipes it on his jeans.

"What was that?" He asks, his face actually showing emotion for once and you gape at him. "I was going to tell you that I don't want to start the project today so don't think about asking me. I wasn't going to high-five you." He says it like it was obvious - and it probably was, but you were feeling awkward and, hell, who can think straight when they feel awkward? - and doesn't wait for you to respond before pushing past you and out the door.

You scoff in disbelief.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun must've forgotten that you walk home the same way because he lets out this tiny noise that sounded like a mix between annoyance and "I'm so done with life".

You managed to scold him a little about being irresponsible for not starting the project today and he gives you his phone number for you to call when "you decide to start it". You were tempted to call him the moment you got home, but decided otherwise when you glanced out your window and saw him pull out his homework.

Sighing, you send a text.

 **PTails:** Is tomorrow okay?

You stare at your phone, then at him through the window to see him pick up his own.

 **OhSehoon:** idc.

 **PTails:** Well, start! Because I am not going to get a failing grade my first year here!!

Angrily, you shut your blinds.

 **OhSehoon:** fine what time do we meet?

Oh. You weren't expecting a change of heart.

 **PTails:** Is 3:00 PM okay with you?

 **OhSehoon:** sure

You type a quick 'okay' before putting down your phone and taking out your homework. Before you can start it though, he sends you another text.

 **OhSehoon:** bring money

You quirk your eyebrow.

 **OhSehoon:** and look pretty, we're going to a tea shop

Well then. Tea shop it is.

 

* * *

 

 

It was stupid. You were stupid. Sehun was stupid - everything was stupid.

Because of this - very stupid, may Sehun add - assignment, Sehun has been forced to spend more time with you than necessary and it was making him angry.

He didn't want to see your ugly hair, your childish music note, hear your disappointed sighs whenever he failed to answer a question you asked. He didn't want anything to DO with you at the moment, and it was all because his brain was tricking him into thinking that... you actually looked kind of cute today.

He was caught by surprise when he opened his door, and he almost didn't recognize you when he saw you.

Thankfully, you had ditched the pigtails, but seeing your hair cascade over your shoulders in waves and down your back left Sehun's head swirling with thoughts he didn't want to acknowledge.

"You ready?" You ask, ignorant to his quickening heartbeat. He nods slightly, wondering if he should just order you to go back home to tie your hair but he found himself closing the door before he could issue it. "So, what kind of tea?" You query, tilting your head at him.

When you do that Sehun can't tears his eyes away from where your hair slides off your shoulder and hangs loosely, a distinct contrast to how it's usually tightly braided. Finally, he manages, "Bubble tea." You smile, your mood visibly lifting.

"My favorite." Sehun makes it to the small shop without hyperventillating everytime someone bumped into you two and he caught a whiff of your perfume - why did you choose to go out on such a crowded day? - and he's relieved when he enters his getaway store, where there was no one who was trying to embarrass the shit out of him. "I'll get us a seat." You say, even though you didn't have to save one because there was literally no one else there but you two and the girl at the counter.

While you were scanning the room for a spot, Sehun's gaze unconsciously fell on your form instead of the menu as he stalks up to the counter.

He was angry when he caught himself and quickly turns away, only to see an amused cashier and he flushes. "Two vanilla please." He mumbles quickly and walks over to where you had taken a seat - in Sehun's usual spot, he realizes - by the window. You already had your binder and materials out, reminding Sehun of the original purpose for coming out on a weekend.

"So," You begin, interlacing your fingers under your chin while you waited for the tea. "What's your favorite color?" Sehun almost rolls his eyes.

"I don't have one." Your eyes widen.

"Really? None?" He briefly wonders why you were so shocked but doesn't get to voice it because you add, "Me neither."

That's two things you had in common - not like Sehun was counting. The older woman finally brings the two drinks over and Sehun is relieved for a distraction. He was having a hard time jotting down your answers because his gaze would be centered on you. It was annoying, Sehun decides after a minute.

It was annoying how you weren't even doing anything to him and you were messing with his feelings.

"Do you like watching movies?" You ask him, eyes locked with his waiting for an answer. Sehun almost chokes on his drink when he realizes he was staring.

"No," He manages, swallowing the tapioca balls thickly. "I like to play videogames." You nod gingerly, looking back down at your notes.

The whole day ends up being this way: Sehun feeling awkward when he notices you were looking at him or vise versa. He honestly felt like a middle school girl and it pissed him off because he usually had such an easy time controlling his emotions but he just couldn't get his heart to shut up.

Eventually, you see him off and bound up the front steps of your house, promising to meet him tomorrow for the same reason. Sehun sighs, finally able to feel like himself and he wills himself to remember your ugly pigtails and mean sneers and he feels a sort of temporary hate towards you again. Feeling normal, he strides into his house with comfort, forgetting all about the day's events.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol has been sulking in his bedroom, blanket wrapped around his head and torso as he groans into his pillow for the seventieth time.

He was an idiot.

He was so sure that he didn't have a crush on you, but when he was out and about, walking around town by himself, he had wandered past his best friend's favorite tea shop.

Thinking of him, he wanted to go in and order one for Sehun, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he peered through the window to see that not only did Sehun already have a drink, but he was having a drink with you.

And you looked so beautiful.

 _You were the epitome of perfection_ , he thought. You were so pretty, with every movement of your head, every change in your expression, every stroke of your pencil against the paper. Chanyeol was head over heels for you and he just decided that he wasn't.

Groaning again, he pulls his pillow over his face and hopes to God that he doesn't do something stupid - like tell Sehun that he changed his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

"I changed my mind." Chanyeol blurts when he finally has time to sit and play games with Sehun again. It's been three days since they've been able to hang out and he was happy to have his friend back, and in the choas of all the relieving feelings he ended up doing exactly what he didn't want to do. Figuring that he was already too deep in the dirt to climb back up, he clarified. "I do like _____."

Opposite from what he expected, Sehun's eyebrows raise at him in shock. "Really?" But just like that, Sehun's expression is blank again. "What made you change your mind?" Chanyeol forgets about Sehun's weird reaction and blushes, realizing he was on the spot.

"Uh," He fiddles with the controller after pausing the game. "I don't know, it just happened."

"Overnight?" Sehun looked mildly amused and Chanyeol smacks his arm harshly. Sehun rubs at it tenderly as Chanyeol retorts.

"No! Don't be like that!" He huffs, leaning against the headboard of the bed they were splayed out across. "It was when you told me you two were partners." Sehun's lips part slightly at his friend.

"So you were jealous?" He asks. "And you realized you liked her?"

"NO." Chanyeol defends quickly. "I was walking around town and saw you two at the tea shop."

"Oh." Sehun gets suspiciously quiet and he doesn't quite meet Chanyeol's gaze. "Yeah, then I see why."

This time, Chanyeol's eyes widen.

"What? Do you like _____?" Sehun's quick to respond, shaking his head.

"No, she just looked a little nicer that day, is all." Sehun almost laughs at his constant insults towards you, but decides not to when his best friend frowns.

"Right, I forgot you two don't get along." Chanyeol answers, sighing. "What should I do?" He mumbles tiredly.

He knows that Sehun wasn't the one he should be going to for girl problems - Sehun's never dated a girl in his life, let alone flirt with one - but Sehun was his best friend and even if his advice may not be useful, he was comforted knowing that Sehun cared. Sehun shifts awkwardly.

"Well, you could ask her out on a date tomorrow." He suggest and Chanyeol looks at him, once again, in shock. "I need a break from her ugly face anyways." He drags his hands over his face dramtically, like just thinking of her made him tired.

"You think I should?" Chanyeol asks, heart already beating excitedly. "I think I should." He smiles, cheeks balling.

"I'll cheer you on from the sidelines, then." Sehun tells him reassuringly, starting the game again.

Chanyeol notices when Sehun's character comes and steals his kill; when he looks at him, Sehun mutters,

"Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than my other ones. Hope you don't mind!


	6. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun offers to work on the project at his house, and things get a little awkward.

Chanyeol was on cloud nine. The date with you today had gone perfectly, without any screw-ups or unpleasantness. He had taken the both of you to the mall - Sehun told him you were wanting to go there - and you both had lots of fun. He faintly remembers you asking him to go in the photo booth together so you could hang up the pictures in your room, and he was more than elated to oblige.

Although his heart was beating fast and he was nervous that you'd hear it, he leaned in close to you so that you both fit into the screen. That close, he could smell your shampoo and it was sweet, making him blush a little. Grinning cutely, you stick out a peace sign in between the pair of you when the camera flashes.

The date had ended quicker than he liked, but he was satisfied when you told him that you'd like to go out again soon. Smiling as he said goodbye, he closed the door to his home without a second thought.

 

* * *

 

 

 **OhSehun:** hurry up

 **PTails:** I'm hurrying!

You quickly braid your hair - relieved that you could tie it up again after a day of loose waves - and pick up your binder containing your project's notes.

Chanyeol didn't want to keep you out too late so he - like a gentleman - returned you home before 5:00 PM.

With the extra time, you texted Sehun and asked if you could work on the project again.

To your relief, he accepted.

 **OhSehun:** im going to change my mind

You angrily tie the last bit of hair and pick up your phone.

 **PTails:** I'm already outside your door!

 **OhSehun:** liar

You gape at your phone as he texts you again.

 **OhSehun:** i can see u thru the window

Flushing, you close your blinds and run down the stairs, hastily informing your dad that you'd be going next door for a few hours.

When you finally reach his doorstep, he's already leaning against the jamb.

"Just kidding." He says at your panting form, amusement playing across his features. It was slightly attractive, you think, seeing him smiling like that, but you erase it from your thoughts because he goes back to his usual blank expression. "Come in."

His room was a striking contrast to yours, you realize. While your walls were painted white, his were a light, calming blue color and it reminded you of a kid's room. His bed was fixed - unlike yours, sadly - and his room was relatively tidy, except for the few music CD's strewn near the bottom of his bed.

"You can sit here." He says, pulling his desk chair by the bed before plopping down on the - gosh, were those silk? - bedsheets.

Obediently taking a seat by the bed, you open up your binder and take out your notes.

He very disinterestedly asked, "Where did we leave off last time?"

"Um," You flipped through the packet, scanning the pages for an unmarked box. "Childhood friend." You answer.

"You already know the answer to that." Sehun replies. "Chanyeol." You nod, already halfway done scribbling down his name. "What about you?"

"My mom." You say. Sehun looks at you like you might grab him again and you laugh lightly, watching him tense. "It's fine, you're not being an ass anymore, remember?" He makes an 'ah' sound before glancing down at your lap.

"Is the next one asking why?" He queries and you nod. "I don't want to say." He leans back, stubbornly crossing his arms when you raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" He looked slightly flustered underneath that constant blankness and you wondered if he was embarrassed. "What, did he catch you peeing your pants in first grade or something?"

He shakes his head, rolling his eyes at your childish remark before saying, "He chose me first in gym class." You laugh. "See, I knew you would--" He makes an unpleasant face until you stop.

"Okay, keep going." You weakly encourage him, trying to hold back another giggle.

"And he was the only one who didn't think I was weird for my face." He says.

"You mean your pole face?" Sehun gapes at you and you aren't sure what he was feelings because it was so blank. "The one you usually make." You clarify and he clicks his tongue, slightly annoyed.

"Pole face? What kind of name is that?" He says, lifting his chin at you. You just laugh. "Okay then, what about you? Why was your mom your best friend?" Sehun was careful with his tone of voice, since he didn't want it to sound like he was attacking you again. Thankfully, you take it nicely and you reply.

"I was home schooled until middle school, so I got to spend a lot of time with my mom and dad." You tell him, staring at your pencil as you remember those days. "She taught me a lot and was always patient and nice and understanding - kind of like Chanyeol." You laugh but Sehun feels something stir inside of him and he isn't sure why he would feel unpleasantness at the remark so he decides to think about it later.

"Okay," Sehun brings his pen to his paper and begins to write. "_____ likes her mom because she is like her crush--" You gasp, face turning a dark shade of red and you smack his arm, moving onto the bed next to him and trying - and failing - to stop him from writing.

"Don't write that! That's embarrassing!" And wrong information, you think, but there were more important things to say, like, "You dimwit! Quit it!"

For the first time, you see a grin break out on Sehun's face and he laughs, expertly maneuvering his pen around your moving hands as he finishes the sentence and you almost stop to stare because it's such a spectacle. You finally give up and sigh, going limp and you don't notice the way your weight made the bed dip a little so now his shoulder was leaning against yours.

"Speaking of Chanyeol, though," Sehun wanted to roll his eyes at you again because you had this stupid smile on your face - that totally was not cute - and he had the feeling that you were going to do something weird like fan girl over his best friend. "He's such a gentleman, you know? He said my pigtails were cute! You should pick up a few traits from him." It was a joke, but Sehun replies seriously.

"If I wanted to be Chanyeol I would have done so years ago." He says, moving his binder off of his lap. What happens next catches you off guard because Sehun reaches over and latches onto your braid, tugging it lightly. You vaguely remember this happening before and he continues. "Besides, I told you I don't like your pigtails."

 

* * *

 

 

Something inside Sehun's stomach lurches when _____ moves on the bed next to him and she, very noob-like, tries to get him to stop writing. He feels the rumble in his chest and he realizes he was laughing. Laughing with someone who wasn't Chanyeol. Laughing with someone whom he didn't get along with a few days ago.

You finally relent, moving your hands away but Sehun notices when your shoulders press together due to the extra weight.

"Speaking of Chanyeol, though," He feels the grin on his face dull a little, but he ignores it and lets you continue. "He's such a gentleman, you know? He said my pigtails were cute!" Oh, Sehun knew how Chanyeol felt about your pigtails, he was all the rage about it when he first saw you in them. "You should pick up a few traits from him."

And then the smile is completely gone and Sehun is in a bad mood. Why did he feel this way? What WAS he feeling, exactly? You always made him feel things he's never felt before and it made him nervous because he wasn't sure how to go about these emotions or how to show them, so instead, he goes with his usual release.

"If I wanted to be Chanyeol I would have done so years ago." Sehun says, bitterly, almost.

He moves his binder from his lap, placing it somewhere behind him, then, reaching over, he grabs the closest pigtail to him and pulls it, making your head bob slightly.

"Besides, I told you I don't like your pigtails." Sehun felt the churn in his chest when you frown at him, looking unhappy with his response and you try to pull away but he holds fast. Unsure of how he feels, he chooses to continue down the road he was going and his grip moves from your pigtails to your chin. "I think you look better without them."

And then Sehun does something that surprises the both of you.

He leans forward, tilting his head and he only has to lean a little because you were already so close, and your lips press flat against his. It was unplanned and he wasn't sure how to do it right and he thinks he was kissing you a little too hard but he didn't move because his breath was stuck in his throat.

This close, he could smell your perfume and your shampoo and he never realized just how nice you smelled. Your lips were soft and your eyes were wide and your face was coloring and Sehun wasn't sure what to do next because he didn't even mean to do this - or did he? - and he's never done this before and, oh hell, did he just kiss his best friend's crush?

It was awkward, his first kiss, and he pulls away quickly, cheeks heating when he realizes that it probably wasn't a good one and he remembers being cocky about kissing when you two were in the hall but now he felt like hiding under his bed for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

You excused yourself from his home, quietly leaving and vowing to never get so close to a blank-faced boy again because, hell, you can never really know what that guy is thinking. Like, he was just telling you that you looked ugly and then he KISSES you?

You felt your lips tingle a bit from the memory and you angrily curse his name when you blush.

How the fuck were you supposed to be around him now? The two of you didn't even get along until today and what made him do that? And why did you suddenly think he was hotter? And why did you suddenly want to him to kiss you again?

All of these thoughts were forgotten when you walk into your kitchen and find your dad laying flat on the tiled floor, his hands limp by his side and he's not breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, guys, what's the Korean phone number for 911?!?


	7. Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun tries to avoid _____ as much as he can. Later, Chanyeol and Sehun have a little talk.

Darkness only seemed to get darker the longer you stared at your ceiling, blankets pulled up around your curled form and your eyes red-rimmed and puffy. You watched as the shadows seemed to crawl across the white surface, dancing and creating shapes.

It was only a matter of time before you realized you weren't in bed, and you didn't actually have a blanket, but you were curled up in your jacket on the couch.

Sitting up, you stare blankly out the window and remember the flashing lights that had just been there, taking your dad away without a moment's hesitation... what were you going to do if what happened to your mom happened to your dad?

At that, tears threaten to spill over your eyelids and you curse under your breath

What were you doing, thinking things like that? Your dad would be fine and you would see him after he was released from the hospital.

Thankfully, you are distracted by the doorbell ringing and you get up to see who it was. It was kind of late, so you were reluctant to open the door but you sigh in relief when Chanyeol's height greets you warmly.

"_____! Are you alright? We saw the lights outside our windows and got worried..." To your surprise, Sehun was right behind him, but he wasn't looking at you at all.

"I'm fine." You tell him. You weren't sure if you wanted to share the fact that your dad was just taken away and you hesitate. "It wasn't anything serious. You don't have to worry about it." Giving your best smile, you manage to convince Chanyeol that everything was okay.

You doubted you could have tricked Sehun too, but you didn't have to because he wasn't even paying attention to you.

Not that you cared.

"Thanks for coming over, though. I appreciate the concern." Chanyeol says goodbye - and he hugs you, the sweet heart - and by the time he pulls away Sehun has already started walking away. "Bye," You tell Chanyeol and he walks away.

 

* * *

 

 

"_____!" Your class in particular wasn't too picky on who they talked to as long as they both got in their say of things, so it was only a matter of time before your classmates approached you about something. "How is it being partners with Sehun?" It was Jongin - the kid who read off the names. "Is he as interesting as his face? Because if not, you gotta tell me." You were sure that wasn't a compliment and found yourself frowning.

"Sehun's fine." You answer, aware of the fact that he was sitting just a few seats away from your spot and that he could probably hear Jongin because he was talking loudly. "Why, do you wanna switch partners with me?"

"Are you offering?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. When you shake your head he chuckles. "It's fine. My partner's really cool." He glances in Sehun's direction before leaning in a little bit. "I was just curious, because the last time Sehun was in a group project, he got in a fight with his partner." Your eyes widen in shock as you try to imagine what his partner did to make him so angry.

Jongin nods like he knows exactly what you were thinking.

"Though, you're a girl, so I assume he wouldn't start throwing punches at you. But you never know."

He shrugs and the conversation is over, because Jongdae calls him over as the teacher walks in.

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't want to meet up today." Sehun tells you when you approach him at lunch. You're about to ask him why, but he manages to escape when a mass of students walk in between the two of you.

He didn't want to see you. He COULDN'T want to see you, not after he...

And just like that he's pissed off at everything again as he enters the school library. He didn't like reading books, but it was better than the cafeteria.

After he picked out a random book off of the comic shelf, he finds a seat in a secluded corner and slouches in the comforter provided, eyes lazily staring out the window beside him.

The sky pissed him off too, it was too blue for his mood, so he flips open the book in his lap and begins to read.

It was about a girl with secret super powers, and she bumped into some dudes in an alley and found out they had powers too.

It was funny, because even though the main character was supposed to keep it a secret, everyone ends up knowing and Sehun finds himself laughing out loud.

It wasn't a sound that he let slip out often - when he wasn't with Chanyeol - so he's once again questioning why he let it slip in front of you.

He didn't even like you. You were annoying, ugly, persistent, and you slobbered all over his best friend. There was nothing attractive about you.

That's what Sehun told himself, yet when the bell rings and he's sitting in class, he can't help but avoid you as much as possible. It's not until he's at home in his bed sitting next to Chanyeol, blasting music from his stereo is he at peace.

"_____ told me your secret." Chanyeol says while the song's transitioning, and Sehun's heart only starts beating again when the sound of a strong bass is thudding in the background. "Why we're friends." Chanyeol has lots of teeth, and Sehun can see all of them when he grins, punching his arm lightly. "I almost told her you were lying!"

"It's better than her knowing she was right, she's confident enough already." Sehun feels his cheeks turning warm and he blames it on Chanyeol's body warmth spreading.

"I still can't believe it, I stopped peeing my pants when I was three." Sehun glares at him, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Yeah, right. You remember field day in eighth grade?" Chanyeol's jaw drops and his ears turn pink.

"That-- I didn't pee my pants!" He shouts a little too loudly, but Sehun laughs nonetheless. "Someone's water balloon ricocheted off the grass and exploded on my ass, okay?" Sehun's clutching his stomach now, the memory clear in his head.

I mean, he was the one who went around telling everyone that he did.

"Sure, whatever." He says.

"I mean it," Chanyeol playfully pretends to beat Sehun up until they're both laughing. "Hey," He says suddenly.

Sehun isn't surprised, he's used to Chanyeol's sudden topic changing. "We should invite _____ over to game with us next Friday."

He said it like it was a good idea.

Sehun was still holding his aching stomach, but it was aching for a whole other reason. "Don't you think?"

Sehun slides off the bed to busy himself with his socks, slipping them off as he faces the other way. "No, I don't."

"Why not?" Chanyeol didn't sound the least bit suspicious, and it made Sehun's chest knot in ways he didn't like. _Guilt._

"I mean," He struggles for an answer that wouldn't let out his fuck-up, and eventually settles on "That's our thing."

Chanyeol contemplates on this for a minute as Sehun throws his socks in his bathroom, awkwardly scurrying to his dresser to pull out his sweatpants.

"She doesn't have to come every time," Chanyeol starts as Sehun pulls down his pants, unhooking his feet from the pant leg. "Just this Friday." Sehun slips on the sweats and makes his way back to the bed, out of subtle ways to avoid his friend's gaze.

"I still don't want to," He mumbles. "I don't like her."

It was easy wording this aloud, and it felt more convincing to him when he says it to Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol looks at him calculatingly, into his eyes and Sehun feels naked and he doesn't like that.

"But if you really want to, then we're doing it at your place." A helpless grin breaks out on Chanyeol's face and Sehun decides to just deal with it.

It was only for a few hours anyway, what could go wrong?

 

* * *

 

 

It was easy pretending that you weren't bothered by Sehun's quick change in personality, but it honestly bothered you to no end. In fact, it kind of made you mad.

How could he treat you like trash, treat you like a friend, kiss you, and then treat you like trash again? It made no fucking sense to you and you were angry. Your first kiss, wasted just like that and he wasn't even going to say anything to you other than "I don't want to see you"? Not a "I'm sorry I did that", not a "I was being inconsiderate", not a "I actually like you"?

Okay, that last one you were fine without, because right now you were dealing with enough.

When you got home the phone was already on it's fourth ring and you rush to pick it up. It was the hospital.

"Your father has a chronic back illness, and it's currently making his everyday function a hard task." The lady over the phone tells you. "He'll have to stay here for another week." You hang up, worry wracking your head.

He showed no signs of this before-- or maybe you never noticed.

With two different emotions swirling in your chest, you walk upstairs to your room to find your headphones.

Your mom died, your dad has fallen ill, your first kiss was stolen from someone you don't even like...

Right now, you just needed the soothing drum bass in your ears and nothing from the outside world to pull you back into your miserable reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one wasn't as long as the last one, but I wanted to keep writing for you!! ;u;


	8. *Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild Language. LOT'S of language. O-O

"Don't tell her I'll be there." Sehun blurts just before Chanyeol knocks on your door. He pauses halfway, turning his head to peer at his friend over his tall shoulder.

"Why not?" He asks. He wore his grey and purple hat today, little strands of his his brown hair sticking out from underneath it.

"Because she won't come over." Chanyeol's brow furrows and Sehun swallows. His expression is blank. "We still don't get along." Sehun isn't sure if kissing-behind-his-best-friend's-back is 'getting along'.

Chanyeol contemplates, before nodding and rapping his knuckles against the door.

At that, Sehun leaves, entering the safety of his home and finding his white headphones, slipping them onto his head before curiously peeking out the window.

You opened the door and Chanyeol's face beams. You smile at him and you two talk for a bit before Sehun sees you nodding enthusiatically. Chanyeol laughs, you laugh, then you close the door.

Sehun frowns.

 

* * *

 

 

 **pcyeol:** She's coming at 3:00, be here before then.

 **OhSehoon:** ok

It was already 2:40, so Sehun decides to head over. As he walked past your house, he felt kind of guilty. Maybe you thought this was a special thing between you and Chanyeol, and when you saw that he was going to be there, you'd feel disappointed.

He almost turns around then, but the need to finish that level from before keeps him walking.

"That was fast." He noticed this before, but Chanyeol's ears poke out more when he was wearing a cap. More so when he was smiling.

"What are we playing?" Sehun asks, dropping his headphones onto Chanyeol's bed and he takes a seat in front of the matress. Chanyeol follows suite.

"I was thinking about a trivia..." Chanyeol says, pulling it out of the game rack. Sehun grimaces.

"What? Why that game?" He takes it from him and puts it back. Chanyeol smile is gone.

"_____'s coming over, remember?" He says, taking it back out.

"Noona's older than I am, remember?" Sehun pushes it back in. Chanyeol relents and they settle on a not-too-graphic shooting game, but still graphic enough for Sehun to appreciate it. While Chanyeol set it up, Sehun finds himself frowning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh?" Sehun looks up at you when you say his name in shock, but then he looks away and back towards the screen.

"Is it alright if he joins us?" Chanyeol asks sheepishly, and you couldn't say no.

"Sure." You try to make it sound casual, but it ends up sounding forced. Thankfully, though, Chanyeol sits in between the two of you, and it's easy to pretend that Sehun isn't even there. "Hey! I'm good at this game." You say when you recognize the big block letters at the top of the screen, a smile lifting your face. Chanyeol grins.

"Really? Do you think you're better than me?" There was a challenging glint in his eye and it made your competitive spirit rise up. Grinning back, you playfully flip your braid.

"Oh, I bet I'm better than the BOTH of you." Sehun looked mildly offended before you see him smirking. Chanyeol chuckles and starts the game.

"Challenge accepted." Sehun mumbles.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was strength, Sehun was stealth, but oh did they learn that you were speed. While they were still working on a mob of Spartans and Grunts, you were already at the next checkpoint, blasting up three Hunters on your own. They were left following you through your trail of corpses, and it pleased you to see their defeated expressions.

"I admit." Chanyeol says after a while. It's 5:20 now. "You are better than I am." You laugh.

"I'm hungry." Sehun says, his hand unconciously resting on his growling stomach. Chanyeol glances at him once before he pauses the mission. You were in the middle of killing the giant with a gravity hammer, but you didn't protest.

"I'll go get us a snack." And before you can realize what's about to happen, Chanyeol leaves the room and it's only you and Sehun.

There's a long silence, the only sound is when Sehun changes his sitting position, tailbone sore from leaning against the bed for so long. "So.." You try, surprising him. "Have you been playing games as long as you've been friends with Chanyeol?" You might as well get a few more things to write down while he couldn't run away.

"Longer." He replies in short. Sehun didn't want to talk to you. He didn't want to see you right now. "I'm gonna piss." He says, standing.

"Too much info," You call as he walks into the bathroom. Now you were alone. Unable to handle the stifling silence, you leave the room in search for Chanyeol. Maybe he wanted company.

"_____?" Chanyeol looks up from his counter, halfway finished making three sandwiches at the same time. He grins. "I'm glad you came down, I wasn't sure if you wanted turkey or ham.." You giggle, stepping into the kitchen and peering around his arm.

"Ham's fine." He hums in acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was very aware of how close you were behind him, and he was aware of how closely you were watching him make the sandwiches. He stealthily hid his shaking hands by constantly moving them, reaching for different things as your eyes followed every move. Even though it was a trivial feat, he felt that he had to impress you.

When he finishes, he smiles. "Ta-da.~" He takes the plate and holds it out to you. "You get first dibs for coming down."

"Yay!~" You laugh, taking the one in the middle. You were beautiful when you laughed. "Thank you." You smile at him and Chanyeol watches as you take a bite, your pretty lips stretching around the bread, almost like--

"Let's go back to Sehun." He says, looking the other way. You reply with a small "okay" and you both head upstairs. When Chanyeol opens the door, Sehun is still sitting by the bed. "I made your favorite sandwich." He grins, seeing Sehun's expression change.

"Aww, turkey..!" Sehun's thin fingers take his own sandwich and he scarfs it down, his controller abandoned by his side. Chanyeol hears _____ chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thanks for inviting me over." You say to Chanyeol, smiling widely at him. "I had a lot of fun." Chanyeol returned it with more energy.

"We should do it again!" You were in the doorway of his home, sliding on your shoes when you see Sehun doing the same. "Are you going home too?" Chanyeol asks him, noticing the same time you did.

"I have some homework I put off." He mumbles. "Tomorrow?" Chanyeol nods and closes the door.

Now you were alone with Sehun. "So--" Before you can even finish getting out your thought, Sehun darts for his house, taking bigger steps than usual to get the hell away from you. "Hey!" You chase after him though, a familiar feeling filling you again as you fell in sync with his pace. "What the hell?" He doesn't respond to you but instead quickens his step, effectively leaving you behind until you have to jog to keep up. "You can't just--"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you." He cuts you off, snapping it and he halts in his tracks. You were in front of his home now, and all he had to do was walk through his door to leave you there. "Don't talk to me unless we're working."

"Why?" You ask a little loudly, accusation dripping from your tone. "Why are you acting so differently now?"

"What's different about me?" He deadpans. "I still don't like you." You finally recognize that feeling as frustration. Your eyes stung.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Even through his infuriatingly blank face, you could see his body tense. "Well?"

"Bye." He opens his door and walks in, but just before he can close it, you grab it, holding it open.

"Don't leave, a n s w e r me!" You were mad now. You had thought that maybe he would start being normal again after today, but you were wrong.

You were wrong about everything lately.

Like your new life being the perfect life you've always imagined. Like your school being the place where you were happiest. Like Sehun being a nice guy. Like your dad being healthy.

All these feelings, disappointment, frustration, anger, and confusion, clashing inside of you made you weak. The usual sturdy beams that held up your composure destroyed.

"What do you want to hear from me?!" He shouts. "That I _liked_ you? That I was in love?" His expression was no longer flat, replaced with frustrated embarrassment.

" _Yes!_ I was!" He blinks in shock. "Well, _no_ , but I was expecting SOMETHING!" Hot, angry tears spill over your cheeks as you jab a finger into his chest, making sure it hurt. "You can't just take my first kiss and expect me to forget it. You can't just kiss me and then ignore me."

He steps out of his house, making you back up before he closes the door. His mom was probably working and he didn't want to disturb her.

Quieting down his tone, he holds up a hand. "_____, listen, I--"

"No, YOU listen." You had no self-restraint left, and you grab a fistful of his shirt to bring him down to your height. "You've been cocky ever since I met you. You're not nearly as good as you think you are." Your eyes glimmered with an angry passion, but you were sure half of that was just tears. You didn't feel strong right now, even if you seemed like it. "You don't care about my feelings, you don't care about Chanyeol's-- hell, the other day he told me that he felt like you were lying to him!"

Sehun tries to pull away from your hold, but the moment he steps back you yank him forward again.

"Noona! Seriously--" But you didn't have the gall to listen anymore. You were done.

"Maybe if you started to give a fuck about people other than yourself, then you'd have the decency to at least apologize when you screw up!" His nostrils flare, a maddening urge to push you away making his fingers itch, but he settles on yanking your fist from his shirt.

"Speak for yourself!" He yells, not caring if anyone heard anymore. "Your dad does everything for you since your mom passed away, and you won't even so much as give him a break!" You flinch, taking a step back when he steps forward. "Don't talk to me about respect when you don't give a damn about your old man."

He wasn't expecting the sob that escapes your mouth.

"Don't say that," You cry, covering your mouth. "What if he never--" Your voice cracks and you don't finish your sentence, instead tearing your eyes away from Sehun's slowly softening glare. "What if he dies tonight?" You choke out.

"What are you talking about?" Your dad was fine, and you were being over dramatic. Yet he wasn't yelling anymore, his tone still stern but gentle. You hiccup.

"When the ambulance came, they took my dad away." You press your lips together tightly. "He's sick just like my mom was." Sehun's brow furrows as he tries to wrap this all in his head.

How come neither him or Chanyeol noticed your dad get in the van?

"He has the same problem as my mom; you think they're fine and then they just--" You cover your entire face, pain and guilt dulling your fuel. "What if he dies, Sehun?" You whisper.

It was crazy. How you came into his life. How you made him happy. How you made him angry. How you made him jealous.

But most of all it was crazy how fast you could make his heart break.

The way you whispered his name made him weak and he caves, his anger completely gone. Sehun didn't completely understand it himself, but he pulls you to him, wrapping his arms around you weakly.

He's never hugged anyone before - besides his mother - but he thinks he was doing it right. Your head rested on his chest, his fingers in your hair as he held you close. He felt you tense in his hold but he didn't move, instead he whispers into your hair.

"I'm sorry." Your hands fall from your face. "I didn't know."

"You know, you say a lot of crap when you don't know anything." You sniff. Sehun chuckles, and you feel the rumble through his t-shirt.

"I know." He says.

He tries not to think too hard about it when your arms slide around his waist. He doesn't say anything for a long time, letting you cry on his shoulder and Sehun wonders why he was put into this situation and not Chanyeol.

Chanyeol would have been so much better at comforting you. He was close to sending you over to him just for that, but something inside him made change his mind.

He didn't want to know what.

"If you didn't like me, you could have just told me." Sehun had completely forgotten about why you chased him down in the first place, and he was suddenly very aware of your fingers, clenched tightly around the back of his shirt. "It's better than being ignored."

"Look, about that..." He pulls away, but he doesn't pull away far, not with your grip on his back. "It was an accident." He sees something in your eyes reignite.

"An accident?" You repeat. He nods. "That is such a bullshit answer." You tell him. "How do you accidentally kiss someone?"

"It was, I mean, it wasn't." He splutters.

"So you did it on purpose?"

"No! I didn't--" He flushes.

"You're confusing me! Did you or didn't you do it on purpose?"

"It was and it wasn't, okay?" He says, stepping away completely and looking away. His face burned and he was thankful that the sun was already down. "I wasn't thinking when I did it, I just..." He doesn't finish.

"Oh, I get it." You say. Sehun can't tell from your tone of voice if he wanted to hear the end of this or not.

"You do?" He asks cautiously.

"Yeah." You answer. "You actually adore my pigtails." You flip them glamorously. Sehun actually snorts.

"You've got to be kidding me." He drawls.

"I knew you had a thing for them." You say jokingly, making him laugh. In a weird way, he enjoyed seeing you like this. "I'm just kidding." You reply, all playfulness gone. You wipe your damp face. "Anyways, thanks for.. well. You know." When he remembers your pitiful state, his hand reaches out to your cheek, but before he touches it, it lands on your shoulder instead.

"Will you be okay?" He asks softly. You nod. "I'll come over tomorrow. We can work on our project."

"Alright." With that, Sehun waits until you walk into your house. When he knows that you're safely inside, his eyes move from your door to the noticeably bright light behind it. His heart nearly stops when he sees Chanyeol close the blinds to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

A strange, prickling-- no, stabbing sensation hits Chanyeol at that moment, when he sees Sehun watching you so intently as he sends you off.

He had witnessed the whole ordeal, since the moment he heard yelling through his window.

Chanyeol's heard many things that surprised him tonight.

First, Sehun had tried so hard to convince him that he and _____ weren't close at all, but Chanyeol could have sworn that he heard _____ yelling at him about a kiss. Also, he was shocked when Sehun hugged you.

Sehun doesn't hug anyone.

Something unpleasant stirs inside Chanyeol's chest, but it goes away just as fast. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding.

Yeah, that's what it was.


	9. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and _____ spend some quality time together and Chanyeol starts to piece the puzzle.

"What's your favorite past time?"

"Gaming." Sehun had come over to your house early in the day and for the past two hours the two of you have just been talking. Mostly about the project, but you'd get little tid-bits here and there where he'd go into depth on a subject and vise versa.

"Oh, I should know that." You say, knocking your head with your pencil. "Why?"

"That's not a question on the list." He replies, squinting at it in case he missed it.

"I know," You say after writing it down. "I was just curious." You wouldn't mind if he didn't answer, but he does anyways.

"Mostly because I get to spend time with Chanyeol," He tells you. "Because guys don't do wishy-washy things like sit on the bed and play truth or dare."

"Girls don't always do that." You say defensively. He returns your offended look with a skeptical frown. "When I was younger, I would always play around outside, pretending that I had superpowers." You sounded oddly proud of it, and Sehun can't help but laugh.

"What, like having a forcefield?"

"EXACTLY like that!" You exclaim, grinning. Sehun rubs his neck before commenting.

"I use to do that, before I met Chanyeol." He admits. "I used to live near the mountains, and it was really windy on one face of it, so I pretended that I could control the wind." You smile fondly, trying to imagine a little Sehun running around yelling "whoosh!". It was oddly easy.

"Could you act it out for me?" You ask him. His eyes widen.

"What? No, I'm too old for that now." He shakes his head, his legs crossing underneath him. You lean back against the couch.

"Come on, no one's watching." You beckon.

"You are." He points out.

"Yeah, but it's not like I have a camera." He gives you a long look before taking in a deep breath. You gape at him in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do. You don't notice how his shoulders look broader when he straightens his back, and how soft his lips look when they're parted like that, and how handsome Sehun looked when he wasn't being an ass. Not much, anyway.

Just as you were about to ask him if he was going to do anything, his cheeks puff out and he blows out the breath he was holding. There was an awkward silence that was settling on your shoulders before you see his face turn red and starts to laugh. It was an odd combination, especially for Sehun, but it was a pleasant surprise that he was showing emotion. "I told you no," He says, glancing at you and away, his hand covering his mouth. "It's too embarrassing."

"Don't feel like that, it was..." You tried to sound encouraging, but it fell short. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed for being a kid." You settle on. "Unless you're being a dumb kid." You add.

"Okay," He says, clapping his hands together. You look at him when he looks at you. "Your turn."

"MY turn?" You repeat. "You want me to act out how I used to play?" He nods, his face blank again.

"Yeah. An eye for an eye."

"I don't see the point in getting revenge."

"Do it."

"Why?" Sehun could see what you were doing, but he wasn't catching the bait. You wanted out of this as much as he did, but he wasn't going to let you. "Let's just get back to the--"

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed for being a kid." He slings your words right back at you.

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm the older one." You pull the age card on him, but he doesn't retreat.

"Come on, no one's watching, Noona." You breathe out weakly. You knew how this would end.

"You are." He laughs and pushes your shoulder.

"It's not like I have a camera." With that, you stand up and position yourself in the middle of your living room. Sehun scoots back into the couch and crosses his arms, a small smirk on his pompous face and you fidget uncomfortably as he waits.

"Do I really have to?" You plead one last time and he chuckles.

"What, did you do something embarrassing? Why are you reluctant?" Sehun was starting to wonder if he should really make you do this, but you were already up there and he was having so much fun seeing you squirm that he couldn't bring himself to stop it.

Without answering, you lift your arms up in the air and enter a fighting stance.

"Come at me, monsters!" You shout, and Sehun blinks. You thrust your hand forward with a loud " _Haduken!_ " and he doubles over, hands clutching his stomach as he starts to laugh. Your shame was long gone by this point, and you continue with your charades. "You'll never defeat me, I have the power of the forcefield!" Sehun stands up, still laughing as he approaches you.

"My wind powers will certainly knock you over!" He says, blowing air at you. You shriek, stumbling back as his hands appear at your sides and he tickles you. He TICKLES you. Oh, he was going down.

"Step back before I--" You swat at his arms, but you were unable to get away.

"Your forcefield has no effect against my powers." He laughs, moving his hands away and to your face.

"Ah-" His fingers are gentle as they cup your cheeks, thin and smooth and your breath catches in your throat.

Sehun isn't sure what he wants anymore.

He liked spending time with you like this, it felt nice, not forced, even if you still had your pigtails. It was a different kind of nice from when he hangs around with Chanyeol. Something in Sehun's chest punctures his mood, and the thought of his friend makes his hands fall to his sides, but he's still smiling.

"Let's get back to work."

"...Right."

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was honestly feeling like an intruder, peering through his window at you and Sehun.

You left your blinds up, so he had the perfect view of your living room. And how you were making Sehun laugh.

He hasn't seen Sehun laugh that much since last year, when his Chemistry partner was... That didn't matter though, because Sehun wasn't laughing with her, he was laughing with _____.

He looked away when Sehun stood up, deciding that what he was doing was rude. He only lasted a few more seconds before he found himself looking out of it again. Sehun had his hands on your cheeks, and you weren't laughing anymore. Chanyeol... sighs.

He's had this feeling already, but he wasn't sure of it until now. Sehun always brushed off the topic when he asked about it, but whenever he sees him with you, he sees it clearly. Sehun likes you. He likes you a lot, no matter how much he denies it to you, to him, to himself... he does.

And Chanyeol lets this knowledge sink into him, and he gives up all together for Sehun's sake.

You were amazing to him, the epitome of joy and Chanyeol's a little sad that he wasn't stronger, but his resolve to hold back gives him a firm structure to hold onto, and he hopes that he won't ever have to let go.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's up?" Sehun asks. It's not everything he wanted to ask his friend, but that's all he could come out with. "That's a whole hundred and thirty less than your usual kills." Sehun says, glancing at Chanyeol. Chanyeol shrugs.

"I'm not really feeling up to gaming today." He says quietly. Sehun pauses the game.

"We don't have to play, then."

"It's fine."

"It's not if you're saying something's 'fine'." Chanyeol looks at Sehun. "We're best friends, I know when you don't feel good." Sehun ponders. "Actually, I'm pretty sure even someone who's not your friend could tell. You look really gloomy when you're sad." When Chanyeol doesn't say anything, Sehun reaches over and turns off the console, shifting all of his attention to Chanyeol.

"You could have just told me, you know." Chanyeol finally speaks. "It's fine that you like her."

"Like who?" Sehun asks, but Sehun knows who he's talking about. Chanyeol knows this too, so he doesn't answer.

"You don't have to hide it anymore. I already know." Chanyeol finally looks Sehun in the eye. "I know you like _____."

"No I don't," Sehun replies, maybe a little too fast. He pretends he didn't. "I don't like her."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"What?" How the hell did Chanyeol know about that? It was either Chanyeol is more clever than Sehun thought, or Sehun's becoming a terrible liar. "What are you--"

"I heard you two yelling last night, Sehun," Chanyeol tells him sincerely. "I know already. I know you like her. You don't have to keep pretending you don't for my sake."

"I--" Sehun's words break slightly and a blush appears on his features.

The memory of your perfume, the feeling of your pigtail in his fist, the warmth of your physical closeness, your mesmerizing stare and the softness of your lips... all left his heart pounding uncontrollably. Feeling self-conscious, he covers the lower part of his reddening face and continues cautiously. "I... I don't know exactly how I feel about her, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol blinks. "Wait, what?" Sehun looks away. "YOU didn't even realize that you liked her?"

"I don't like her." Sehun tries. "She's loud, mean, and insensitive." Sehun remembers how you were in your living room. "But she's nice, playful, and comfortable to be around too." He mumbles to himself. He turns to Chanyeol. "But I don't like her."

Chanyeol sighs, rubbing his temples. He had a feeling that this was about.. "Is this because of Irene? Is that why you're in denial?" Sehun recoils.

"Dude, I thought we said we wouldn't bring her up."

"Well, right now, I need to." Chanyeol says. "I'm sorry that your last partner broke your heart, and I'm sorry that you've been emotionally scarred by it." He nudges Sehun's shoulder with his hand. "But don't torture yourself over it. She's not even here anymore." Sehun stares at his lap, where his controller lay. He wishes he didn't turn off the game console.

"But what if _____ is like her too?" Sehun whispers sourly. "What if she leaves me too, when I finally let myself go?" Sehun's eyes stung, but he ignored it. Chanyeol looks at his friend sadly.

"Sehun, she won't. _____ isn't like that." Sehun shakes his head. "You know it too. Even after you two 'didn't get along', she was still hanging around you."

"Because of you," Sehun says. "You're her friend." Sehun didn't want to say more than that.

"I'd say playing pretend in the living room is being friends." Sehun gapes at him. "Sorry, but I've been nosy lately." Chanyeol smiles and Sehun lets out a weak laugh. It wasn't that funny to him.

"Let's just..." Sehun sighs heavily, leaning back onto the bed. "...let me sleep over tonight." Chanyeol watches as his best friend rolls up in the blankets of his bed without even taking off his shoes, but he didn't care about that. He just hoped that Sehun wouldn't stain his relationship with you like was doing to his sheets.

 

* * *

 

 

 **PTails:** Are you up?

 **OhSehoon:** i am now

 **PTails:** Sorry  >.<

 **OhSehoon:** wut do u want

 **PTails:** Thank you for coming over today.

Sehun stares at the screen of his phone. He didn't want to acknowledge the flicker of joy in his chest.

 **OhSehoon:** yw

 **PTails:** Can you come over tomorrow too?

 **OhSehoon:** i said id be over for the next week remember

 **PTails:** I was just making sure! I'll have a surprise ready for you. :)

 **OhSehoon:** cool i'll be there

 **PTails:** Make sure you dress nice!

 **OhSehoon:** r we going somewhere?

 **PTails:** Nope, just my house.

 **OhSehoon:** then y

 **PTails:** Just do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you up to, huh?


	10. Dance to the Beat (of my heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun finally finds out what _____'s surprise for him is, and gives her a little surprise of his own. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Enjoy!

Sehun shifted uncomfortably in front of your door, unsure if he was dressed the way you wanted him to. You said "nice", and Sehun felt like he may have taken it over the top. It wasn't often that he wore his suit outside of a family wedding, but it was the only formal thing he had. Even Sehun's mom asked him about it. Adjusting his tie for the hundredth time, he finally finds the courage to knock on your door.

Before he can even rap his knuckles on it, it swings open and he nearly hits your face. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to--" Sehun's sentence stops short, his eyes immediately locked on your face, utterly shocked. Once again, you managed to take his breath away. You had your hair down - the way he liked it - and you were in another cute dress. Sehun wondered if he was seeing things, but you smiled upon seeing him.

"You dressed nice." You point out, feeling the fabric of his sleeve. "Didn't think you would."

"The feeling is mutual." You invite him in and he's surprised again at the change of interior. Okay, it wasn't that drastic, but he did notice how you pushed the couch against the wall and took away the rug. There was a stereo near the kitchen counter. "Why the rearrangement?" He can't help but ask.

"It's part of the surprise." You tell him. He almost forgot.

"What's that all about, anyway?" Sehun doesn't look at you when you look at him, you looked too innocent.

"You said you liked to dance, right?" You ask him. "My dad used to slow dance with me when I was younger, but since my mom..." You trail off for a moment, then smile. "Anyway, I haven't done it in a while, and I figured that we could try it together."

"You want to DANCE with me?" He says, confused. "When I said dance, I didn't mean slow dancing." He shakes his head, embarrassed that he got into this mess. "I've never slow danced in my life."

Sehun was embarrassed, but when he looked at you, you looked even more so. "O-oh!" You mumble, your entire face turning a bright shade of red. "Of course you didn't mean that, why would I--" You almost looked angry with yourself for a moment, so Sehun waves it off.

"Whatever, lets do it anyway." What was he saying? You blink, shocked.

"Really?"

"You'll have to teach me how, though." You run to the stereo and push down a button, the speakers eliciting a nice melody. It seems you already prepared for this. When you come back, you extend your hand to him and he takes it.

"I still don't know it well myself." You reminded him. "I wish my dad were here to teach you instead." Sehun lets you pull him to the center of the living room.

"Guess we'll have to make do." He places his hands on your forearms, but you shake your head disapprovingly.

"Have you really never seen slow dancing before?" You ask him, making him feel a little annoyed.

"Why would I, Oh Sehun, be interested in slow dancing?"

You shrug, taking his hands again. "I figured that a dancer would know all forms of dancing, not just one." You guide his palms to your waist, and Sehun tries his best to seem passive when you put your arms around his neck. With the two of you nearly embracing each other, it was hard to ignore that stirring feeling in his chest. "Step here, first."

He follows your lead for a moment until he catches on to the sequence, then, it's as if he was the one teaching you the dance, and not vise versa. Sehun smiles. "Hey, I've got it." He says ardently. "It's kind of easy, actually."

"It took me forever to get it somewhat right." You admit. "Dad told me I'd need to know it someday."

"Semi-formal, I guess." That topic made Sehun's thoughts go places he didn't want it too, so he kept talking. "Is this all we were supposed to do today? Because I love dancing, but these steps are a little redundant for me."

"I guess not." You say, pulling away from him. Sehun didn't realize how much he liked your touch until you did, because he felt the warmth of your body flee from his in a second. "We can do something else." You offer, turning off the stereo.

"I don't mind dancing a little longer." He says, even though you quirk an eyebrow. Anything to get you close to him again. He realizes, suddenly, what he was feeling, but it was too late. He had already pulled you back to him, his hands slipping to your hips by reflex.

"But there's no music.." You say quietly, matching his pace when he steps.

"We don't need any." The silence first made Sehun uncomfortable because he was sure that you could hear his heart hammering, but after a few circles around the room he finally calmed. Enough to notice the small details on your necklace. He felt as if he's seen that music note before, but he was too busy thinking of you to pin-point why.

With each small step, he watches your hair sway, strangely mesmorized by it. He remembers vaguely when the two of you went to get bubble tea, and how he was so angry with himself for letting you take over his thoughts. Right now, though, Sehun couldn't think of anything but you.

You were annoying, passionate, relentless, caring, and loud... but you were beautiful. A weird feeling of acceptance settles in his chest when he finally acknowledges the feelings he's been hiding from himself, but there was something he was uncertain about still.

Then, the music of your swaying movements and soft steps stop in his head and he steps away, a little too fast but he hopes you didn't notice. "I'm hungry." He mumbles, trying to sound as if he wasn't physically struggling to stay away from you. You blink at him, trying to read his expression, but he makes sure to hide it well.

"What do you want?" You ask him. "I can cook anything."

"I don't care." You nod, glancing at him before walking to the kitchen. Sehun stands there a bit longer, then moves to slump into the couch. What was he thinking? He was thinking of you, obviously. But that's what made Sehun scared.

He doesn't like feeling vulnerable, and every time he's with you, his walls end up cracking a little more. What would he do if you really were like Irene? Would he be able to handle it? Would he be able to move on? Remembering Chanyeol's comfort, Sehun tries to be positive. It was like Chanyeol said, you weren't Irene. You didn't even act like her.

Manning up, Sehun saunters into the kitchen area. He found you rummaging through a cabinet of pots and pans. "What are you making?" He asks casually. He removes his coat and loosens the tie around his neck while you were busy. "Something good, I hope." He says, leaning against the counter.

"I was thinking about alfredo. Are you fine with that?" You pull out a box of noodles from a drawer and turn on the stove.

"Is that even Korean food?" You shrug. "I'll have it."

Okay, this was it.

"_____." You planted the noodles in the pot, then looked up at him.

You stared. Maybe a little too obviously, but Sehun didn't seem to care. He had taken off his coat, but he still looked gorgeous in a collar shirt. You did notice his tie was loosened, revealing the fine line of his jaw and neck. His blonde hair - that was combed back when he came over - was starting to fall, making his hair flare attractively.

Sehun watched nervously as your eyes scoped him, though he could see that you liked it as light as day. Your cheeks brighten a little, and confidently, he smirks at your reaction.

"Did I already say you look nice today?" He beats around the bush, pretending that he wasn't trying to woo you right now.

"No," You mutter quietly, turning to the sink to fill up two cups of water.

"You look nice today." He says, amused as you struggle to avoid his gaze. "I like your hair when it's down. You look beautiful." Blushing, you turn to him.

"What's wrong with you, Sehun? Are you feeling sick?" You ask, flustered. "Did spinning around the room make you dizzy?"

"Dizzy for you." You inhaled a sharp breath. Sehun had no idea where these smooth lines were coming from - maybe a ghost had taken over him and was spitting compliments out. He wouldn't mind.

The water spilled over the side of the cup and you flinched, removing it from the steady stream and pouring it in with the noodles. "Are you stupid?" Is all you manage to say. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Noona, I.." Sehun exhales slowly. "I think I like you."


	11. Alfredo and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who thought something would go wrong, you're in for a surprise. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Includes sensual content. Sorry for the long time away! I was having a serious writers block. Thanks for being patient!

Every one of your muscles freeze and your eyes grow wide.

No, he could have said something else. You must have misheard him.

.....

There's nothing he could have said OTHER than that!

In your moment of vulnerability, the cup of water slips from your hands and falls into the boiling pot. You gasp, pulling away as hot specs of water fly in every direction.

Ignoring it, you turn to gaze at Sehun.

"What did you say?"

Sehun seems taken aback by your reaction, and all confidence he once feigned was lost. The smug expression he had slips and is replaced by a deep red splashing across his cheeks.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He demands, but it sounds more like a plea.

Remembering the cup, you carefully pull it out with your fingers and place it in the sink, turning on the cold water to cool it down.

Huh. Sehun said he likes you.

"Are you going to say anything?" Sehun asks. "Or are you going to leave me standing here thinking that I just messed up?" You turn to face him fully, your eyes still wide.

"No! You didn't-- I mean-- You.." You could feel your cheeks go aflame, and Sehun didn't look hesitant anymore. He starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing?!" You nearly shout.

"Because it's so obvious!" He buckles, bending over. "I can't believe I never noticed you liked me too!" Embarrassed that he could see through you so easily, you lift your chin and cross your arms.

"Keep talking, and you don't get any lunch." You try to threaten. But it falls short because Sehun closes the gap between you two in two seconds and your facade cracks.

Sehun's hand gently brushes your cheek, but he didn't fully touch it. It was almost like he was asking you if you were okay with it with his eyes.

Deciding to throw the towel out of the bin, you lean your cheek into his palm and blush. He gave you no time to question your actions, though, and he leans down.

This time when Sehun kisses you, he does it with meaning. He didn't know how to do it, but he trusts the movement of his jaw and relishes your soft, plush lips moving against his.

The small sound of pleasure that escapes your mouth on accident only makes him think he's doing something right.

And he was. GOSH, if only he had kissed you like this the first time; you probably wouldn't have yelled at him! It didn't feel tense or wrong, like before. It felt... electrifying.

Sehun cups your other cheek, tilting your head up. Liking the new angle, Sehun delves deeper.

He steps closer to you, pressing you into the stove and--

"Wait! Sehun!!" You burst, shocking him and he moves away. You turn around, stirring the noodles. UGH, you hope they didn't get mushy.

"Did you really just interrupt our kiss for noodles?" Embarrassed, you don't answer him. He takes it in stride and chuckles. "How long until lunch?"

Thankful for the change of subject, you check the clock. "Should be in a few minutes." You tell him.

While you're stirring, Sehun comes up behind you and leans down so that his lips were by your ear.

His breath felt hot on your face and you tried your best to ignore the rising flush on your neck.

"You taste like cherries." He says quietly.

Well, so much for hoping to hide it.

Your entire face erupted in heat; and the heat coming from Sehun's close body wasn't making it any better. You hear Sehun chuckle.

"Now you look like one."

"UGH." You elbow him away, too embarrassed about the situation. Your head was still reeling from the whole thing and your body felt light. "Don't tease me."

"Isn't that what we do?" He asks, amused. Sehun was happy. Confessing left him giddy and your reaction made him euphoric. There was nothing that could happen now that would ruin his day.

Well, maybe if your alfredo tasted bad, but Sehun could get over that.

"I guess it is." You admit, unable to hold back a smile.

The noodles finish and you prepare the dish with expert movements, confident in your skills because you've made this dish a thousand times.

Sehun invites himself to the dinner table and pulls out a chair. Before he could sit, though, you shake your head at him.

Confused, he watches as you drag the table out of the kitchen and into the living room.

You were already moving everything around, why not move some more?

He got the idea and brought over two chairs for the both of you. After things were situated, you placed the alfredo in the middle of the table and clapped your hands together.

" _Bon appetit!_ " You say, sitting in the chair across from him. He lifts an amused brow.

"First, you cook non-Korean food, then speak a non-Korean language. Has there been a culture shift recently?" You laugh, taking your serving first (you were older, after all).

Before you take your first bite, you glance out the window. Through it, you could see Chanyeol's silhouette in his window. It looked like he was listening to music.

"Do you want to invite Chanyeol over to eat?" You ask Sehun as he places the serving spoon back in the bowl.

"What?" He stammers. Sehun just experience an intimate moment with you, and now you wanted to invite Chanyeol over?

He made his pole-face, but you could tell he was disappointed.

"It was only a question, Sehun." You say, stabbing your chopsticks in your noodles. "You don't have to say yes."

Sehun felt a twinge of guilt for reacting that way; Chanyeol was your friend too. And you just showed him that you felt romantic feelings for him, NOT Chanyeol.

"You can text him and ask." Sehun says, turning to his food. You nodded and pulled out your phone.

 **PTails:** Lunch is out, do you want to come over? :)

The reply was immediate.

 **pcyeol:** No thanks. :)

"He said no." You inform Sehun. He didn't seem surprised.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun ends up staying until 9:00, and when you say your goodbye he bends over and kisses you again.

"That better not be all you think about, Mr. Oh." You poke his sternum and he smiles.

"Don't worry," He reassures. Then he smirks. "But it's so addicting."

Furious that you can't hide your embarrassment anymore (seriously, what was up with that?), you shoo him away and tell him to get some sleep.

That is, you had big plans for tomorrow.


	12. Group Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae, Jongin, and Chanyeol come over to discuss their progress on the group project.. and they find something out that the Reader isn't quite sure about herself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the for long wait. c:

When Sehun came over, you immediately asked him for his cellphone. He was hesitant at first, but relented and handed it to you. 

Scrolling through his contacts, you smiled.

"Perfect!" You exclaim, kissing him on the cheek in thanks and running to your sofa. Sehun blushes.

You tap your victims excitedly, typing in a group chat.

 **OhSehoon:** Meet me at South Lake Drive. :) :) :)

 **KimKai:** Is something wrong with you Sehun?

 **KimKai:** Since when do you use emoji's?

 **JongdaesBiceps:** Since when do you text us?

 **OhSehoon:** It's _____. c:

You laugh at Sehun, who finally walked over to sit next to you and saw that you were texting people on his phone.

When he looks at you begrudgingly, you shrug.

"I didn't have their numbers."

"You could have asked." He mumbles.

 **KimKai:** OHHH _____??? Why do you have Sehun's phone??

 **OhSehoon:** He's at my house. Now come on over! I was thinking about having a study group?? :)

 **JongdaesBiceps:** Sounds fun!~ I'll definitely be there. ;)

 **KimKai:** If my partner goes, I have to go.

 **pcyeol:** I'll be there.

You blink. Chanyeol didn't reply immediately like the other two, so you assumed he was sleeping.

 **OhSehoon:** Cool! See you all. :) :)

 **KimKai:** It's still weird to see emojis with Sehun's name.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was over in less than five minutes (since he lives next door) and it was another half hour before Jongdae and Jongin arrived.

When you opened the door, Jongin and Jongdae both started to faun over your house.

"It's so nice!" They say. "And it looks better than Sehun's!" Sehun asks them when they ever even saw his house, but they just snicker and say they were probably right anyways. Sehun didn't argue.

"Thanks for coming over, you guys." You grin as you pull your dinner table out into the living room. Chanyeol helped you, then took the remaining seats and placed them on the carpet.

"Thanks for inviting us.~" Jongdae winks playfully. You laugh, shaking your head at his ridiculousness. Everyone brought their project packets, and they were now all out on the table. Jongin pointed at a question for everyone to see.

"Who knew that Jongdae could tie a cherry stem with his mouth?" He asks incredulously. Jongdae seemed embarrassed, so he pointed out a question on his own for revenge.

"Did you know that Jongin makes candles in his free time?" They went at this for a few more seconds, before coming to a truce because Sehun was judging them both with equal fervor.

"How much have you gotten done?" You ask them all. "Sehun and I just need the last page, then we need to record." You inform.

"Over achievers." Jongdae gapes. "Jongin and I still need four pages."

"There are ONLY four pages." Chanyeol points out. Jongin laughs.

Ten minutes pass, and you realize that calling for a study group with these specific people wasn't the best idea. You would all branch off topic until one of you remembered the purpose of being here, but then you'd go off topic again.

After another five minutes of this, Sehun leans a little toward you. "Where's your bathroom?" He asks quietly as Jongdae, Jongin, and Chanyeol exchange a few words about pogo sticks and ginger ale. (Why? You have no idea.)

"I'll show you." You say, scooting out from the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sehun announces. Jongdae and Jongin just nod, but Chanyeol smiles at him. Sehun grunts at him, making a noise of disapproval.

You lead him upstairs and down the hall, to your bedroom. You open the door for him and let him walk through. "My house is weird," You explain. "The only bathroom is through my room."

Sehun shoves his hands in his pockets leisurely, looking at the decorated walls and shelves of your living space. You pretend he isn't and open the bathroom the door. (Then peek inside to check if you left any underwear laying around.)

"Why don't we work up here, ever?" He asks when you shove a bra into the laundry bin. You hide it in the bathtub and close the curtains before coming back out.

"Because I hate cleaning it for visitors." You say, as if that was a good enough reason.

"We work in my room." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have to walk up the stairs to get to your room." You throw back at him. He smirks, stepping closer to you and tilting his head.

"So you don't bring me up here because you're too lazy to walk up the stairs?" He asks. You take a step back. "Or are you hiding something up here?" He looks around the room, like he was looking for something.

"I've got nothing to hide." You say back, lifting your chin confidently. This doesn't effect Sehun, however. He's used to your flares of defiance.

"Oh yeah? What's under your pillow?" He asks, leaning down and reaching past you.

"Nothing's under my pillow--" You retort, leaning back so he can't reach it, but you fall over trying to stop him. You yelp, hitting the mattress with a thud and Sehun follows.

His arms are on either side of your head, making the sheets dip low. He has one knee on the bed (which probably ended up being there when he was trying to catch himself) and it was pressing against your thigh. Your expression probably wasn't too far off from Sehun's at this moment - shocked and beat red.

"UWA! NO WAY!!" You both flinch, but realize that the voice was still downstairs. Sehun climbs off of you and pulls you up.

"I'll go check out what's happening.." You mumble. He nods tensely and heads for the bathroom. "Don't open the shower curtains!" You warn him.

When you're downstairs, the boys are all huddled over someone's question packet.

"What are you guys doing?" You ask them. Jongdae looks up at you, followed by Chanyeol and Jongin.

"You have a crush? Who is it?" Chanyeol asks, shocked. For some reason, the look on his face didn't seem completely genuine, like he already knew the answer.

Your face was hot. "That's none of your business." You tell them calmly, taking Sehun's packet away from them.

"Come on, you have a boyfriend, don't you? Who is it?" Jongin pries, nudging your arm. "Is it Baekhyun? He's popular with the girls."

You shake your head. "But you have a boyfriend?" Jongdae chimes in.

WAS Sehun your boyfriend? Neither of you said anything about dating, but did you have to? After he kissed you like that?

You couldn't come up with a plausable answer fast enough, and Jongdae started laughing like a dinosaur. (LOUDLY, that is.)

"It's fine! We won't tell anyone!" He says, grabbing your hand and wrapping his pinky around yours. "Even Chanyeol wants to know!" You look over at him.

Indeed, he looked like he was curious, but at least he had the decency to help you out. "It really is none of our business, Jongdae." He says, pulling him away. "_____ can tell us if she wants to." Jongin looks disappointed with the lack of response from you.

"I don't know if we're dating." You finally admit, but it was all you were giving them. Jongdae was happy with that.

Just as you finally get them all to calm down and sit again, Sehun makes his appearance at the staircase.

"What was that ruckus all about?" He asks, taking his seat next to you. Jongdae leans across the table like he was telling a secret.

"We were looking through your packet and saw that _____ had a crush." He says excitedly. "She told you who it was, right?"

"Quit trying to figure it out." Chanyeol tells them, trying his best to help you out. "Why would he know if we don't?" But they don't give up.

"She said she can't tell if they're dating." Jongin smiles.

"We're dating." Sehun says.

The table is quiet.

Your cheeks burn because they all look genuinely surprised.

"That's boring." Jongdae says, frowning. "I was hoping you were going to tell us she was dating a superstar back at her hometown, and she wasn't sure how the long-distance relationship was going." He crosses his arms.

"If you want something dramatic, watch some reality tv." Sehun tells him emotionlessly. (Or, emotionlessly to them. You could tell he was just as flustered as you were.) (He was just better at hiding it.)

"You two are dating?" Chanyeol asks. "Since when?" Guilts pricks at Sehun's chest. He hadn't forgotten that his best friend had feelings for you before, but Chanyeol said he was over you. Maybe it was too soon, this development, because Chanyeol still looked hurt.

"It happened the other day." You say for him. Jongdae seems happy again.

"Oh, so this JUST happened?" He asks. "Why's that?"

"Now THAT, is really none of your business." Sehun points at him. "If you want a love life, go out there and find one. Don't intrude on ours."


	13. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Sehun start filming, and Chanyeol settles things with Sehun.. Turns out things are going fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. The next two parts will make up for it. c:

"We should start recording for our project." Sehun says the next time he comes over. "We have to present these on Monday."

"Okay," You agree. "I'll go get my camera."

You and Sehun pick out your favorite questions, the two of your sitting on your bed, and the ones you found the most embarrassing.

"Why do we have to include that one?" He asks, blushing.

"Because it's cute." You laugh. "And I want everyone to see you using your wind powers." He frowns at you shyly, but doesn't fight it.

"Fine, as long as I can do yours." UGH. You really wanted everyone to see Sehun being cute (because who does he ever show that side to?). Even if you had to swallow your pride.

"Fine." You relent, and he circles it with his pen.

After choosing, you whip out your camera and start filming. The first thing you film is Sehun playing video games with Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol is Sehun's best friend," You say into the camera. "Playing video games is their go to hobby." Chanyeol laughs at that.

After thanking Chanyeol, Sehun drags you back into your house. "Put up your pigtails." He says. You immediately start doing, but ask.

"Why?"

"I want to comment on them." He says, picking up your camera from the table.

"Okay.." You were done braiding them in a minute, and expertly tied them so they hung over your shoulders. Sehun held the camera up.

"This is _____." He speaks boredly. "And these," He brings the camera to each pigtail. "Are her friends, Sehun, and Chanyeol." You laugh out loud. "She brings them everywhere, so she doesn't feel lonely."

Then you two head to your favorite bubble tea shop downtown. With permission, you film the cashier.

"This is Taeyeon," You giggle when she covers her face. "She's always so nice to us, every time we come here." Sehun turns the camera to your usual sitting place. "That's where Sehun and I live the dream." Sehun laughs.

You squeeze in a "you need to visit here" before you end the video and you both head back to your house. You each get each other's embarrassing super power acting, and the last thing you two film is you dancing.

"Sehun likes to dance to hip-hop music," You say, loud enough so the camera could hear you from the distance. "So I had to teach him slow-dancing, to save his prom date." You laugh.

"You realize you're talking about yourself, right?" He smirks. You blush.

You finish filming, and the two of you go to his house to edit the videos on his computer. It was fun figuring out which one should come first, but you ended up having to re-film things for it to make sense.

In the end, you couldn't be happier with how your videos came out.

Sehun was sitting on his bed now, looking at the floor. "You know," He says quietly. You come over and sit next to him. "I wasn't looking forward to filming this before, because it meant that everyone got to see a part of me that I was trying to hide." He slides his fingers through yours, looking at your hands. "But I think I'll be fine now."

You were expecting a romantic sentence from him, and he knew it, so instead he said, "They get to see an equal amount of embarrassing stuff about you." You smack his arm for ruining the moment and he laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun left earlier than he usually did, to hang out with Chanyeol. You didn't mind, and he was grateful. Sehun, honestly, has been trying to avoid spending any time alone with Chanyeol, especially after that group study.

But he knew that he couldn't avoid his best friend forever (nor did he want to), so when Chanyeol opens the door, Sehun smiles at him.

"Hey, friend." He greets him. Chanyeol's eyes widen.

"Hi there." He says, letting him in.

"What do you want to play today?" Sehun asks him, kicking off his shoes. Chanyeol stares at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asks Sehun. Sehun tilts his head, then stops. He must have picked up that habit from you.

"What do you mean?" He asks instead.

"You're actually over here." Chanyeol says, waving his arms around for emphasis. "Spending time with me." Sehun rolls his eyes.

"It's not like we stopped being friends, Chan." Sehun says, walking up the stairs. Chanyeol follows him up to his room.

"I know." Chanyeol says, grinning as they sit down on his bed. "I don't think we could ever stop being friends." This makes Sehun happy, and he lets himself smile. "But, you're still worrying me." He laughs.

Sehun pushes in a Halo game and hands Chanyeol his controller (Chanyeol had the red one, Sehun had the blue one).

"You seem happier these days." Chanyeol says quietly. Sehun shakes his head.

"I just show it more." He says.

"It's nice." Chanyeol tells him. "To see you smile so much." Sehun looks at him, but Chanyeol still stares at the screen. "You stopped doing it after Irene moved out."

Sehun looks away. "Are we going to talk about her again?" He asks dryly. "Or can we be happy and forget about our pasts?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "Sehun, ignoring your problems won't make them go away." He says. "I gave up _____ for you, and you better not ruin your relationship because of some bad feelings."

"I won't ruin our relationship." Sehun says sternly. "I won't ever make her feel like what Irene made me feel." Chanyeol nods, selecting his character.

"Good."

 

* * *

 

 

You lay on your couch, fiddling with your music note necklace. It was Friday, so the hospital would call and tell you about how your dad was doing.

You waited patiently, snuggled up in a throw blanket until the phone rang. You quickly picked it up.

"Hello, this is _____." You start.

"Hello, _____, this is SM Hospital." The lady on the phone replies. "I'm calling to tell you about your father's condition." You wanted to tell her to skip the pleasantries, but you managed to stay quiet. She was just doing her job.

"Thank you, how is he doing?" You ask.

"He's doing very well." You could hear her smiling through the phone. "We've never seen such a quick recovery with this illness. He should be home in the next few days."

You cover your mouth. "Oh, thank God.." You whispers, closing your eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for calling." You say.

"You're welcome, dear." The call ends. You fall back onto the couch, holding yourself.

Your dad was going to be okay.


	14. The Presentation (Gone Wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter may trigger bad memories or feelings.

Sehun came over Sunday afternoon, and the two of you were laying on your couch discussing anything that came to mind. You found out that he really likes sweet things (which, you should have figured after the bubble tea).

There were times when you'd just stare at each other, waiting for one of you to come up with something to talk about. When you had nothing to say anymore, you shyly extend your hand.

He takes it, then asks, "Will I still be coming over after our project is over?" You furrow your brow when he tugs at your pigtails.

"That's what I thought the plan was." You answer, turning your hand over so his was facing down.

"Good." Then, "What about when your dad comes back?" You nearly laugh.

"Why are you even asking me that?" He looks at you, alarmed and embarrassed. "Of course." He nods, pressing his lips together.

"Good." He says again.

"Can we go on a date?" You blurt, feeling your cheeks heat up. "Like, a real date? To the movies, or something?" Sehun's blushing too.

"What ever you want," He says, pulling out your braid. Your hair falls in waves over your shoulders, and Sehun stares at you for a long time before saying, "Is tomorrow night fine with you? As a celebration for completing our project?" You smile at him, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, it's perfect."

 

* * *

 

 

It was yours and Sehun's turn to present. You both were already up there, the videos ready to play on the screen, but the teacher hasn't given you the go yet.

The two of you wait anxiously, feeling more and more nervous about how the class would react to it. So far, every one's videos have been hilarious and/or sappy. You could tell that each person grew close with their partner during this project.

Your teacher was on the phone, talking quietly into it as the class chattered. Sehun's hand reaches for yours, and you take it. You were the last ones to present, right after Jongin and Jongdae.

"_____?" The teacher asks. You look at her, waiting for her signal you to start. But it doesn't come. "This call is for you."

"Oh." You say, sort of relieved that you could escape presenting a little longer. Sehun lets go of your hand so you can walk over to the phone. "Hello?" You ask.

"Is this _____?" A man's voice says through the receiver. You nod, then realize he couldn't see you.

"Yes." You reply hesitantly. What if this was like in the movies? Where the girl gets a sudden anonymous phone call telling her that she would die in an hour?

"This is SM Hospital, I'm calling to tell you about your dad."

"My dad? Can he come home tonight?" You smile, glad that you'd be able to see him again. Maybe he'd like what you did the living room while he was away.

"I'm sorry," The man says. "His condition suddenly worsened overnight, and we're doing all we can to fix it." Everything stops moving inside of you; your thoughts, pulse, breath-- it all ceases. "It's not looking so good, you may want to visit him tonight, just in case."

He didn't need to say in case for WHAT, because you already knew. Just in-- in case he died.

They think your dad was going to DIE.

You throw the phone back, ending the call and running to your desk, grabbing your things hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Sehun asks, leaving the front of the room to walk over to you. The classroom was quiet now, and you could see Jongin and Jongdae starting to walk over too from the corner of your eye. "Is it about your dad?" He asks softly, quiet enough for only you to hear.

"He's.." You pick up your backpack, sliding it over your shoulders slowly. "..not looking too good right now. I don't know if I'll be home tonight, so we're going to have to push back our date." You tell him sadly.

He nods in understanding. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asks gently. Jongin and Jongdae were behind you, looking at you worriedly. "We can present our project tomorrow--"

"No, it's fine." You say, moving away when he reaches to touch you. "I'll go by myself." For some reason, you couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'll go with you." He insists, grabbing his things.

"NO, Sehun." You say, clenching your fists. He freezes. "Stay here and present our project." You glare at the floor. "Please." Then you leave.

 

* * *

 

 

It was torture, sitting through both videos that you made of each other and talking for the both of you about why you decided to do it this way and how you both felt about it the project. Sehun didn't feel like talking, and he REALLY didn't feel like being stared at.

After you yelled at him, his mood immediately plummeted. He wanted to go with you, to be there for you in case you needed him.

But obviously you didn't, Sehun thinks bitterly. You didn't need him as much as he thought you did. Or Sehun just wasn't comfort enough for you like he thought he was.

These thoughts were non-stop throughout the rest of class, and it didn't stop until halfway through lunch. In the middle of his bite into his mashed potatoes, he has an epiphany.

Of course you didn't want him to come. You'd never liked it when he saw you cry. If something bad were to happen, you'd most likely break down just at the thought of it, like that night in front of his door.

God, he hated himself for not realizing this sooner. Without telling anyone, he throws his lunch away and walks right out of the school's entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

Your head hung low in your arms, your knees pulled up on the chair in the waiting room. The doctor said you couldn't see your dad right now because he was still in a procedure. They said it would take a long time, but you were going to wait there for him.

You were going to wait for him to get better. Because your dad couldn't die, right? Not your dad, who was so strong after your mom passed away. Who took care of you alone and stood proud against the many pitied stares from his friends and peers. The one who suggested you moved to a different town to start a new life.

A new life, but not one without him.

You felt pathetic, sobbing into your sleeves for the past hour left you feeling weak, and you could feel your hope draining.

What if he did die? What would you do? What COULD you do? You weren't old enough to live on your own-- you'd be sent to an orphanage, and no one would want you because you were too old to tame. And you'd be sent away, be forced to live in some shabby old apartment, and you wouldn't be able to see your friends ever again.

You wouldn't be able to see SEHUN again.

The thought only plunged you deeper into your despair. You treated him so badly when you left; but you didn't have a choice! You didn't want him to see you break down again. You were vulnerable then, and you had spilled your heart out to him.

You'd rather that not happen again, if you can avoid it. You were going to tell him everything that happened when your dad was better and you could go home with him. You'd even get to introduce them when it happened.

Suddenly, you feel a pang of loneliness and regret. You shouldn't have told Sehun to stay at school. Neither of you wanted it that way, and right now, all you wished was that he was here to hold you. To tell you it was going to be okay.

But you ruined that chance, didn't you?

 

* * *

 

 

There she was, sitting all by herself.

It was about an hour after he left that he arrived, sweaty and panting hard from running. He should have taken his driver's test last year, but he was putting it off then and just forgot about it.

Sehun didn't wait until he had his breath, and ran to you the moment he saw you. You were crying.

"Babe," He says weakly, feeling the regret sucker punch him in the gut. He should have gotten here sooner, left when you left instead of listening.

You lift your head in shock, and Sehun has realized what he had done. He had gone against your request for him to stay away. He didn't move toward you, he was expecting an angry outburst. He was expecting you to tell him to leave, or that he should have listened to you. Or even that you hated him. (Though he would hate that one the most.)

Instead, you sob and stand up, running to him. He catches you in his arms when you throw yourself at him, and he holds you tight, relief and worry mixing in him.

"Sehun..!" You hiccup against him. "Is my dad going to die?" You whimper, and his arms tighten around you more, giving you a firm structure to hold on to.

"I don't know." He says honestly. He wishes he could tell you he would live, but death wasn't something he would take a chance betting on. He lost his own dad when he was younger, and it tore Sehun apart after thinking he wouldn't. "I don't know, but believe in him. He's your dad, _____." He smiles a little to himself, despite the tense situation. "You got your stubbornness from HIM, right?"

You nod, and Sehun finally feels your shoulders stop shaking. He wasn't sure if it was because you were calming down or because he was holding you too tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sehun." You whisper. He's still, and quiet. "I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier.. I-- I was scared." You start crying again, so you bury your face in his shirt. "I didn't want you to see me like this again.."

"I don't care about that." He says harsher than he meant to, and softens his tone. "I don't care about that." He repeats. "Right now I'm glad that I can be here for you." It was weird, hearing these words come from his mouth. He doesn't think he's ever said anything like this to anyone, save for Chanyeol, but this felt deeper. More meaningful.

The two of you stood there, holding each other, until you grew tired of standing and you had to sit down. Sehun had his arm wrapped around your shoulders protectively, like he was trying to shield you from Pandora's box. His other hand was interlaced with yours, and your head lay on his chest.

"I'll wait here with you." He promises, kissing your temple. "Is it okay if I tell Chanyeol about this?" You nod weakly, and he makes the mental note of texting his friend when you were asleep.

You focused on his breathing, and the sound of his heart beat. Both comforted you, and you soon felt the day's stress weighing down on you. Your eyelids droop, and the last thing you remember before slipping away is Sehun whispering in your hair.

"I'm here, _____." He whispers. "I'm here."


	15. The End of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy Next Door ft. Chanyeol & Sehun: FINALE. This is the last chapter of Boy Next Door. Thank you for reading this series and for loving it! :) You've come such a long way with Sehun, I wonder how it will end?

When you woke up, you couldn't tell what the time was because the hospital's waiting room had no windows or clocks, but it felt like only a few hours had passed. You stir gently, your neck cramping uncomfortably before you realize why.

Sehun's arms cradled you warmly, your bodies leaning against the arm rest and your braids were undone. (Somehow, somewhere, you had migrated to the couch in the corner instead of staying at the row of chairs.) (And your hair was flowing around your shoulders and back.) (You think Sehun must have taken it down before he'd fallen asleep.)

He was sleeping soundly, the bottom half of his face buried in your shoulder, and his warm breath fanned over your neck soothingly. Your arms were wrapped around his back, his around your waist languidly, and if he were awake you'd probably be a blushing mess.

But he was sleeping, and seeing him like this was peaceful. You dared to say he seemed vulnerable, which, if we're all being honest here, Sehun pretends that it's not even possible.

You remember where you are and why you're here, suddenly, and feel a numbing wave of emotions deluge you. You were debating whether or not to stay with Sehun or to get up and ask for your dad, and eventually ended up slipping out of his embrace carefully, then pattering down the hall.

Your dad's hospital room was around two right corners, at the end of an unlit corridor, and you peered at the sign by his door, squinting your eyes so you could see it in the dark.

STABLE, it read. You know you were supposed to check in with a nurse or something before walking in, but you couldn't help yourself. You opened the door nervously and glanced around the dark room until your eyes landed on the white bed.

"...Dad?" Your voice carried worry and fear into the room, and had you not had your eyes trained on the bed, you wouldn't have noticed him twitch his head in your direction.

"_____, is that you?" You step in, closing the door behind you just as your father sits up in his bed and turns on the lamp next to a great big machine. "Honey, what are you doing here?" He asks. His voice was scratchy, like it was hoarse.

"Dad, they said you might die tonight!" The tears come flooding back as you go to him, and he extends out his arms until your squeezing him tight, sobbing into his hospital gown.

"Shh, it's okay," He says, rubbing your hair and kissing it. "It's okay, _____." When you calmed down enough to stop hiccuping for air, your dad pulls away and you finally get a good look at him.

He seemed thinner- no, THIN. TOO thin, and his eyes sagged from what you guessed was insomnia. He's had it before, so couple that with his illness and you get this disaster. He smiles tiredly at you, and your heart twists in your chest.

"The doctors preformed an operation a few hours ago." He tells you calmly. "After it suddenly got bad, they pin-pointed the mutated cells and were able to remove them entirely from my body." You nod, trying not to imagine your dad cut open like a candy box. "They even injected a serum, in case they missed something. The medicine will stop any proliferation of the mutated cells if it finds any." When you don't say anything, and just stare at him, he sighs. "I'm fine, now, _____. You don't have to worry anymore. The doctor said I can go home in a week."

"I'm glad," Your voice cracks, and you wipe your wet cheeks with your sleeves. They were still a little damp from your earlier sobbing fit with Sehun. "I want you to meet somebody." You say, smiling as much as you could manage while sniffling. Your dad raises an eyebrow.

"A new friend?" He asks, rubbing your shoulder. "How's school going?" He seemed to be even more sad at the mention of this topic, but you weren't sure why.

"Good," You say, unable to read his eyes. "I have friends now, but that's not who I want you to meet." Your dad lost all sadness, and it was replaced with a half-sly, half-nervous look.

"A boy?" He asks knowingly.

"A boyFRIEND." You grin as he groans.

"I hope he isn't condescending. You always seemed to like the type who made you feel bad." He jokes, but you blush madly.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a masochist!" You both laugh, and you're filled with joy. You can't remember the last time you and your dad got to talk like this; so honest, loving, and sincere. It was before your mom... things changed after that.

You had estranged yourself from everyone, not wanting anything to do with reality. Your dad had witnessed you spiral into a mild depression, and declared that you were moving to a different city. He had saved you from completely losing yourself, and Sehun and Chanyeol had saved you from losing your feelings.

They reminded you what happiness was, what trust was. They showed you a different kind of love other than familial, and you shamelessly leeched it from them. They reached out to you, and you did your best to let them.

And it all worked out in the end. You had a boyfriend, a group of good friends, and your dad was cured and ready to get healthy again. For the longest time, ever since your dad went to the emergency room, you wanted to reverse time. To go back and be happy so you never had to move. But not anymore.

"Do you have a ride home?" Your dad asks.

"I can take the bus home." You tell him, then remember about Sehun. You wanted to go check on him, but you didn't want to make the choice of leaving your dad. Thankfully, he asks you to go home.

"I think I can sleep easily now, since I know you're okay." He says, pulling you back to kiss your forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie." He says.

"Night, dad."

 

* * *

 

 

When you crept into the waiting room as quietly as you could to avoid being spotted by workers, Sehun was still asleep on the couch like you left him.

You swept silently across the floor, having to remove your shoes to do it, so you didn't disturb him. You sat down on the end, but he was tall, so his feet were still touching your legs.

"Did you go see your dad?" It took you a moment to realize he said something, because he didn't move- didn't even bat an eye, and he knew it was you. You hope you didn't wake him.

"Yeah." You answer. There was no noise throughout the nearby halls, and the person behind the counter wasn't anywhere to be seen. You didn't have to speak loudly for him to hear you. "He's..." Sehun doesn't move, and you think that maybe you imagined him talking to you, until he opens his eyes and looks at you. "Good. They cured him."

Sehun stretches carefully before sitting up slowly, and he leans up and keeps on leaning until he's leaning on you with all of his weight, pushing you down with a chuckle when you gasp.

"Good." He says, kissing your lips. "Good for you. Good for your dad." He kisses you again. "Chanyeol said he'd see us at school. His mom won't let him out as late as mine does." You only nod, because your mouth was too busy being smothered by Sehun's. His hands slide lightly over your knees, pulling your legs up onto the couch and underneath his hovering form.

Sehun's kisses were always soft, pleasant movements of his jaw, and you held him against you, wanting to get lost in the intoxicating drug known as Oh Sehun. But you had to do what you promised your dad.

"Home." You mumble against him, pulling away. "I told my dad I'd go home." Sehun pouts, and you peck him on the cheek, laughing, and pull him up with you when you stand. "Did you drive here?" Sehun looks ashamed when he shakes his head. "Then we'll take the bus back."

"Can I sleep over at your place?" He asks sheepishly, red splattering his face more than you've ever seen it. "I told my mom I'd be here all night with you." Before you could blink, you were hit square in the jaw with the realization that Sehun came for you. That he stayed with you, FOR you. He could have been sleeping nicely in the comfort of his bed at home, but he sacrificed his time to sleep with you on a small hospital couch.

You feel yourself blushing too, and you nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol knocked on your door as soon as the sun was up, and you hadn't even properly dressed yourself before opening it to see him, wide-eyed and nervous.

He bombarded you with a million questions, asking how you were, how your dad was, if you got to present your project, where Sehun was, if you needed anything. At the last question, he bear hugs you, holding your head against his shoulder, saying, "Go ahead. Cry. I can take it."

You laugh, pulling away. "I'm fine, Chanyeol. My dad's fine, too." When you tell him that Sehun was sleeping upstairs, his eyes widen for a second, then thin out and a creepy, mischievous grin dances on his lips.

"Oh? He's upstairs? In your room?" You flush angrily, smacking his arm as he explodes in laughter.

"Of course not, he's sleeping in my dad's room!" You say. You cross your arms and lift your chin at him, frustrated. "I expect to hear that kind of things from Jongdae and Jongin, not you, Chanyeol." He doesn't look sorry, and he laughs again.

He stays with you, and about an hour later, helps you make breakfast until you both hear Sehun padding down the stairs. He rubs his eyes tiredly, and doesn't show any shock to see Chanyeol in the kitchen. When Chanyeol is disappointed and asks him why, Sehun says, "I know you too well, Chan. I knew you'd be here the moment your mom would let you."

The tips of Chanyeol's ears turn pink at that, and you giggle, serving them both breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

"UWA!!" Jongin erupts in a fit of laughter, throwing his head back and hitting Jongdae in the arm. Jongdae was also laughing. You and Sehun just sat there, unable to believe your eyes.

On your report card, your grade for the project was a solid A+. When you asked your teacher about it, she explained it with a smile on her face. "I enjoyed watching each of your videos, and Sehun did a good job at explaining everything behind it."

"But I had to leave in the middle of it." You say, hoping you weren't digging your own grave here. But she smiles even more, her eyes shining.

"I guess you'll have to thank Sehun for doing such a good job." When you look at Sehun, he shakes his head, like he didn't know what the teacher was talking about.

You kiss him anyways, throwing your arms around his neck right in front of your friends. Jongin and Jongdae gawk at you two, almost long enough to be considered rude, before they start to laugh again.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" You tell him, hugging him tightly after the teacher hurriedly explained to thank him a different way.

Sehun seems flustered at all of this affection, and he avoids your eye, but you could tell he was happy because of the red on his cheeks and the smile tugging at his lips. "I really didn't do much."

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, your dad was able to come back home a week later, and the first thing he said when he walked through the door was, "What happened to the living room?" You play with your braids guiltily.

"I changed it up a bit, is all." You say. He doesn't mind, and nudges you to let you know he was just joking.

"I hope this new arrangement didn't lead to any inappropriate behavior with that boy you told me about." He says, laughing.

"DAD, he's right THERE." You say, groaning in embarrassment when your dad whips his head around to look for him. Sehun walks out from the kitchen, red-faced because he overheard and bows when he walks over.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. _____." He says politely. "I promise I didn't do anything like that with your daughter." UGH. Now Sehun was being embarrassing.

Your dad laughs loudly, and it bellows, and you were so glad that he was already looking and sounding better than when you saw him at the hospital. He bows back to Sehun kindly, reassuring him that he believed him.

Things were going well, and you had fun, despite the awkward comments your dad would throw out every now and then about you and Sehun. He seemed to like making you both uncomfortable and red-faced, because whenever it happened he would start laughing.

After Sehun excused himself and went to his house, your dad smiles at you as he sits down on the couch. "I'm just teasing you, honey." He says. "It's nice to see that you've fallen in love with someone." You roll your eyes, flopping next to him on the couch.

"Did you expect it to be the boy next door?" You grin, but this time your dad doesn't laugh. His expression was similar to Sehun's pole-face, you realize.

"He lives next door?" Unnerved at this strange reaction, you just nod your head hesitantly. Your dad points at you sternly. "I don't to catch either of you sneaking through windows, you hear me?" You groan again, covering your face, mortified that your dad would not let up. He chuckles, shaking your leg. "I'm just kidding. I trust you two."

"Good." You reply.

For the next two weeks, your dad got the hint that Sehun would be over a lot, and would throw in a dad comment every now and then, like, "I kind of miss the hospital room, I didn't have to listen to young teens flirting" when Sehun and you would chat in the living room and "Get a room, but not my daughter's room" when you'd start staring too long at each other, and the worst, "_____? A player? I never would have pegged you to be" when he met Chanyeol for the first time.

It was all fun and games, though, and soon, you found yourself being happier than you've ever been your whole life. The only thing you wished you had was your mom again, so she could meet Sehun, and talk with dad again, but you knew she was never coming back.

And that would be fine.

As much as you wish you didn't, you could live without her. You had to, for your dad, for Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae and for yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sehun." You say, before the movie starts. He hums in acknowledgement, his attention on the popcorn. "I love you." His hand stops digging in the bucket, and his head turns to look at you. "I love you." You repeat, lacing your fingers in his free hand. He leans forward, his nose brushing yours a little, and his dark eyes stare at you intently, and he smiles.

"I love you, too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Boy Next Door Series... END.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my new series! I was kind of sad that Exodus ended (on my tumblr account), and I wanted to start a new one for you all. Honestly, these two are the hardest ones for me to write about (excluding Tao), so I figured starting a series with them would help a lot! I hope you enjoy it! ^u^


End file.
